


born this way

by HallowedNight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Now with narrative!), (honestly i don't know what i was thinking when i wrote this), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Texting, bokuto needs a life and probably a hug, irresponsible use of memes, kuroo needs to sort out his priorities, slight praise kink, slightly suggestive themes, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedNight/pseuds/HallowedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>kuroo</b>: hate to break it to you but im not akaashi<br/><b>unknown</b>: what<br/><b>unknown</b>: yes u r<br/><b>kuroo</b>: i’m literally<br/><b>kuroo</b>: not akaashi<br/><b>kuroo</b>: think you got yourself a new phone who dis senario<br/><b>unknown</b>: no fuckin way<br/><b>unknown</b>: shit ur right<br/><b>unknown</b>: sorry man<br/><b>kuroo</b>: lol its fine<br/><b>kuroo</b>: see ya<br/><b>unknown</b>: yep sorry again<br/><b>unknown</b>: i did get the meat btw</p><p>(Bokuto texts the wrong number and Kuroo, perhaps stupidly, indulges the idiot. They get along well, but between hiding "dark" secrets and trying to come up with a decent explanation for how they met, things get a little complicated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. edge of glory

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this honestly. I just really wanted to write a texting fic and Bokuroo is great for that so
> 
> i'm /sorry/
> 
> i promise there's an actual decent plot eventually just  
> hold on okay guys  
> i could make it sound much more interesting but I don't wanna give anything away lol
> 
> oh and so far everything is kind of from kuroo's pov, like it's his phone we're creeping in. there may or may not be narrative eventually, I'm not sure :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Monday, Nov. 23  
22:05**

**unknown:** akshiiiiii  
**unknown:** can u do me a favor  
**unknown** : pleaaaaaaaaaaase

 **unknown** : i’ll take that as a yes  
**unknown** : can you pls get some meat  
**unknown** : like anything  
**unknown** : as long as it’s raw  
**unknown** : and not like chiken or smth

 **unknown** : akaaaaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiiii??????????????  
**unknown** : im dyin here pls akaashi  
**unknown** : i said ur name right

 **unknown** : bro

 **unknown** : BRO PLEA ASE  
**unknown** : JUST ANDSWER ME IM GONNA CRY

 **unknown** : look i kno i promised I wouldnt eat anyone but i was unDER THE IMPRESSION YOUD GO THE STORE FORM E

 **unknown** : i feel betrayed

**22:46**

**kuroo** : hate to break it to you but im not akaashi

 **unknown** : what  
**unknown** : yes u r

 **kuroo** : nope  
**kuroo** : hope you got your meat tho

 **unknown** : lol akashi stop

 **kuroo** : i’m literally  
**kuroo** : not akaashi  
**kuroo** : think you got yourself a new phone who dis senario

 **unknown** : no fuckin way

 **unknown** : shit ur right  
**unknown** : sorry man

 **kuroo** : lol its fine  
**kuroo** : dont eat anyone  
**kuroo** : see ya

 **unknown** : yep sorry again

 **unknown** : i did get the meat btw

 

**Thursday, Nov. 26  
21:12**

**unknown** : HEY U DONT KNOW ME BYT I TEXTED U THE OTHER DAY AN I NEED HELP  
**unknown** : R U A DECENT AGE AND WILLIN TO HELP A GUY

 **kuroo** : lol sure  
**kuroo** : why not

 **unknown** : got ur a fuckin livesaver hold on  
**unknown** : *god

**[Incoming call: ‘Unknown’]**

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey! Thanks a bunch, holy shit—alright, so basically I was supposed to have a bonding night or whatever with this one friend last night, and I kind of forgot I had this other thing when I planned it, and everything is kind of fucked and I need an excuse ‘cause he’s_ such _a drama queen—”_

_“Alright, man, chill a second. Use your words.”_

_“Okay, yeah, okay…here’s the plan. My name is Bokuto, your name is Hiroshi, and I was with you last night for— Hold on…_ Fuck _, he’s coming up here, just…make somethin’ up, I dunno— Thanks again, you’re the be—”_

**[Call ended]  
[Duration: 32 seconds]**

**[Incoming call: ‘Unknown’]**

_“Hello?”_

_“Um, hi? Is this Hiroshi?”_

_“Yes? Where’s Bo-chan? Why do you have his phone?”_

_“Bo-ch—so you were with Kou last night?”_

_“Yeah, I was. Who is this?”_

_“It’s Oikawa! The guy he made plans with, and then backed out on to run around with you apparently! And he didn’t even mention me!”_

_“He had plans? Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know…”_

_“Huh?”_

_“I…well, I had some, eh…personal stuff happening last night, and I called Bo-chan ‘cause I didn’t know who else to turn to… This is all my fault, I should have asked if he was doing something. I’m sorry, man.”_

_“Eh? Oh, well—I mean it wasn’t anything serious or anything—”_

_“Even so, I feel awful now…I just wasn’t thinking. But hey, please don’t take it out on Bokuto, you know how he is. I shouldn’t have bothered him in the first place, I’m sure he’s taking all this harder than he needs to.”_

_“I mean…you’re probably right. I’m probably overreacting too, I apologize.”_

_“Please don’t! This was all just a misunderstanding, and I’ll make sure Bo-chan reschedules. Can I talk to him?”_

_“Yeah, sure—KOUTAROU, HIROSHI WANTS—WHAT?—OH, OKAY, SORRY— He’s actually in the bathroom, could he call you back?”_

_“Yeah, of course. Sorry again, I hope tonight turns out better than last night.”_

_“Of course, uh…same to you.”_

_“Thanks! Bye!”_

_“Byebye…”_

**[Call ended]  
[Duration: 1 minute, 31 seconds]**

**21:36**

**unknown** : //////////holy shit dude//////////  
**unknown** : that was amazign  
**unknown** : oiks is such a bitch u have no idea  
**unknown** : i can’t believe he fell for that u should be an acotr  
**unknown** : *actor

 **kuroo** : no problem man

 **kuroo** : so your names bokuto?

 **unknown** : maybe  
**unknown** : how do i kno ur not some crepy stalker

 **kuroo** : crepy

 **unknown** : *creepy  
**unknown** : /stop/

 **kuroo** : did i sound like a stalker

 **unknown** : i mean  
**unknown** : yea kinda  
**unknown** : got the low smooth voice thing goin on

 **kuroo** : how tf did you even hear me in the bathroom **  
kuroo** : and maybe i’m just sexy??????  
**kuroo** : bo-chan i’m hurt  
**kuroo** : [[IMG](http://www.relatably.com/m/img/happy-crying-meme-tumblr/Crying-Frog-Meme-Happy-02.jpg)]

 **unknown** : did  
**unknown** : did u just meme me

 **kuroo** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **unknown** : alright stop  
**unknown** : ur memes r outdated anyway

 **kuroo** : [[IMG](https://cdn3.vox-cdn.com/thumbor/evs09dLeCUupeow_E1PsOFIH0ZA=/69x0:856x525/1280x854/cdn0.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_image/image/50263513/Screen_Shot_2016-08-01_at_12.34.21_PM.0.0.png)]

 **unknown** : S T O P  
**unknown** : thats it ur officially memelord in my phone  
**unknown** : whats ur name anyway

 **kuroo** : so you’ve decided im not crepy?

 **unknown** : ur meme game is too weak to be a stalker

 **kuroo** : ouch  
**kuroo** : its kuroo

 **unknown** : ur name is now edgelord

 **kuroo** : what the fuck  
**kuroo** : i cant help my name  
**kuroo** : i feel personally attacked

**[‘Unknown’ changed to ‘bo-chan’]**

**kuroo** : there  
**kuroo** : your name is now bo-chan

 **bo-chan** : i mean  
**bo-chan** : at least its cute

 **kuroo** : no offense but  
**kuroo** : you sounded more like  
**kuroo** : big than cute

 **bo-chan** : what the fuck  
**bo-chan** : im adorable  
**bo-chan** : and dude im glad u asked cause im actually ripped

 **kuroo** : okay what the fuck  
**kuroo** : i dont know you

 **bo-chan** : dude i promise im cool  
**bo-chan** : like amazing awesome actually  
**bo-chan** : im so great

**22:13**

**bo-chan** : hey man i was kidding dont leave me

**23:02**

**bo-chan** : night kuroooooo

 

**Friday, Nov. 27  
08:05**

**kuroo** : hey sorry man  
**kuroo** : fell asleep  
**kuroo** : unusually early honestly

**10:26**

**bo-chan** : what the fuck  
**bo-chan** : who thre fuck is awayke at 8.00

 **kuroo** : apparently not you

 **bo-chan** : ofc not me that shit sucks  
**bo-chan** : jesus chirst  
**bo-chan** : why man

 **kuroo** : class

 **bo-chan** oh nice  
**bo-chan** : uni?

 **kuroo** : yea

 **bo-chan** : oh thank god  
**bo-chan** : ur not a minor

 **kuroo** : did i sound like a minor?????

 **bo-chan** : look how much do u think i can tell from a 2 sec phone call

 **kuroo** : good point  
**kuroo** : hold on class again

**12:03**

**kuroo** : alright done

 **bo-chan** : for the day?

 **kuroo** : nah  
**kuroo** : why  
**kuroo** : you miss me?

 **bo-chan** : i have no idea what u loo klike and yet i kno ur smirking  
**bo-chan** : *look like

 **kuroo** : yea p much

 **bo-chan** : great  
**bo-chan** : u sound like a smirker

 **kuroo** : ill take that as a compliment

 **bo-chan** : u kno it babe

**12:18**

**kuroo** : someones getting attached

 **bo-chan** : nah  
**bo-chan** : im just bored  
**bo-chan** : akaaaaaaaaaashi’s at school and oiks is at work

 **kuroo** : dude  
**kuroo** : are those your only 2 frirends

 **bo-chan** : ofc not wtf

 **bo-chan** : ok kind of

 **kuroo** : you dont have to explain to me lol i was kidding  
**kuroo** : i dont mind  
**kuroo** : i rly dont know you tho

 **bo-chan** : alright well  
**bo-chan** : im 21, 185cm, super ripped, hot, great hair  
**bo-chan** : nice, talented, atheletic, generally amazing ngl  
**bo-chan** : i can keep going

 **kuroo** : i mean  
**kuroo** : if you wanna

 **bo-chan** : nah  
**bo-chan** : gotta keep some mustery  
**bo-chan** : *mystery

 **kuroo** : so musterious

 **bo-chan** : my god stop  
**bo-chan** : look i dont pay that much attentionto my texting okay  
**bo-chan** : cut a man some slack

 **kuroo** : never  
**kuroo** : hey man i’ll talk to you later  
**kuroo** : gotta get some work done

 **bo-chan** : ill take what i can get

 **bo-chan** : kidding  
**bo-chan** : later

**21:14**

**kuroo** : hey

**21: 47**

**bo-chan** : hey man  
**bo-chan** : man  
**bo-chan** : hey  
**bo-chan** : u doont have to talk to me or anything man lol  
**bo-chan** : like im probs bein relly creepy  
**bo-chan** : like  
**bo-chan** : u dont even kno me  
**bo-chan** : what thef uck  
**bo-chan** : pls block me

 **kuroo** : no man its really fine  
**kuroo** : i mean its true i dont know you but thats okay  
**kuroo** : you seem like good guy an i like making friends

 **bo-chan** : u think so???

 **kuroo** : sure man  
**kuroo** : like i wouldnt mind getting to know you better  
**kuroo** : its just a weird way to meet someone i guess lol

 **bo-chan** : tru

 **kuroo** : look here  
**kuroo** : we’ll be like highschoolers and do a game thing  
**kuroo** : asking questions and shit  
**kuroo** : bath and forth  
**kuroo** : back

 **bo-chan** : ///i mean///  
**bo-chan** : sounds like the beginning of a bad romcom  
**bo-chan** : but ok lol  
**bo-chan** : u first

 **kuroo** : hey i’ve got nothing better to do  
**kuroo** : alright whats your fave food

 **bo-chan** : EASY  
**bo-chan** : MEAT

 **kuroo** : yeah but what /kind/

 **bo-chan** : um  
**bo-chan** : hold on

 **bo-chan** : grilled

 **kuroo** : dude that took like 4mins

 **bo-chan** : im srs about my meat dude

 **kuroo** : :)

 **bo-chan** : noW WAIT  
**bo-chan** : JUST  
**bo-chan** : HOLD IT

 **kuroo** : never  
**kuroo** : i respect your meat bro dont worry

 **bo-chan** : i appreciate that man

 **kuroo** : ofc

 **bo-chan** : aight my turn  
**bo-chan** : what dyou look like  
**bo-chan** : i told u me

 **kuroo** : hmm i mean  
**kuroo** : normal?????  
**kuroo** : kinda tall, dark hair, lanky

 **bo-chan** : ///lanky?///

 **kuroo** : idk thats what kenma says

 **bo-chan** : wait is someone there with u

 **kuroo** : yea  
**kuroo** : just kenma  
**kuroo** : ive known him for ages, hes cool

 **bo-chan** : hi kenma

 **kuroo** : he says hi  
**kuroo** : also that youre probs not a creep or anything

 **bo-chan** : dude nice  
**bo-chan** : why tho

 **kuroo** : too puppyish

 **bo-chan** : wtf  
**bo-chan** : im not a puppy im a Mighty Owl  
**bo-chan** : where is this kenma ill fight him

 **kuroo** : 1) dont fight kenma 2) why are you an owl

 **bo-chan** : dude  
**bo-chan** : bokuto

 **kuroo** : /oh/  
**kuroo** : jesus

 **bo-chan** : just bokuto is fine lol  
**bo-chan** : also my hair i guess  
**bo-chan** : i keep that shit tight

 **kuroo** : i  
**kuroo** : dont think that came out the way you wanted it to bro

 **bo-chan** : yea it did  
**bo-chan** : ;)

 **kuroo** : /dont/  
**kuroo** : kenma says we get along cause we’re both idiotfds;iohl  
**kuroo** : aadfgewrrertg

 **bo-chan** : kuroo

 **bo-chan** : ///kuroo buddy talk to me///

 **kuroo** : kenma tackled me  
**kuroo** : i’ve got his psp and i’m hidng in the bathroom hold on

 **bo-chan** : godspeed

**22:35**

**kuroo** : alright i’m back  
**kuroo** : kenma is gone now

 **bo-chan** : goodbye kenma

 **kuroo** : thanks

 **bo-chan** : lol

 **kuroo** : you should sleep bro

 **bo-chan** : nuhuh u  
**bo-chan** : ur the one that got up tat the asscrack of dawn

 **kuroo** : okay tru  
**kuroo** : but i’m a night owl

 **bo-chan** : ///dont steal my thing///

 **kuroo** : fine jesus  
**kuroo** : night person

 **bo-chan** : thakn  
**bo-chan** : dude dont think i forgot about our game  
**bo-chan** : i asked u what u look like

 **kuroo** : i mean  
**kuroo** : i told you man  
**kuroo** : tall dark an handsome

 **bo-chan** : yea i bet  
**bo-chan** : but dude no  
**bo-chan** : if ur hot plus that voice  
**bo-chan** : no

 **kuroo** : gonna take that as a compliment

 **bo-chan** : pls do  
**bo-chan** : HOLY SHIT

 **kuroo** : wha

 **bo-chan** : im fuckin awkward

 **kuroo** : nah man its cool  
**kuroo** : also its my turn

 **bo-chan** : dont u have school tmrw

 **kuroo** : tomorrows saturday

 **bo-chan** : ............ok fine

 **kuroo** : nice  
**kuroo** : alright then  
**kuroo** : what do you do

 **bo-chan** : like  
**bo-chan** : like what

 **kuroo** : like school or work or whatever

 **bo-chan** : oh ah  
**bo-chan** : nothing really

 **kuroo** : ???

 **bo-chan** : no i mean like  
**bo-chan** : im not some weird freeloader or anythng  
**bo-chan** : ive got like  
**bo-chan** : health problems i guess

 **kuroo** : oh  
**kuroo** : sorry man that sucks

 **bo-chan** : nah its fine  
**bo-chan** : oiks and akshi help n shit  
**bo-chan** : and its not like a huge deal or anything really

 **kuroo** : well thats good

 **bo-chan** : yea totes  
**bo-chan** : /anyway/  
**bo-chan** : u wanna sleep yet

 **kuroo** : nah  
**kuroo** : doing some stuff

 **bo-chan** : ew /school/

 **kuroo** : nah  
**kuroo** : talkin to this dude  
**kuroo** : he’s p cool ngl

 **bo-chan** : /bro/

 **kuroo** : ///bro///

 **bo-chan** : bro………

 **kuroo** : bro  
**kuroo** : its your turn

 **bo-chan** : so it is  
**bo-chan** : hmmmmmmmmmm

 **kuroo** : dont hurt yourself

 **bo-chan** : shush man

 **bo-chan** : aight  
**bo-chan** : worst habits

 **kuroo** : um  
**kuroo** : i chew my nails sometimes i guess

 **bo-chan** : BOOOOOOOOOORING

 **kuroo** : /jesus/ fine  
**kuroo** : uh  
**kuroo** : kenma always says i have a habit of wearing shorts that are too short  
**kuroo** : if that counts

 **bo-chan** : seems a bit contrived  
**bo-chan** : but totally counts

 **kuroo** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **bo-chan** : dude do u ever sleep

 **kuroo** : not if i can help it  
**kuroo** : (sometimes i cant)  
**kuroo** : also its not even late?? but anyway  
**kuroo** : my turn  
**kuroo** : worst dare you’ve ever taken

 **bo-chan** : dude  
**bo-chan** : thats rly specfific but ok  
**bo-chan** : *speciffic  
**bo-chan** : fuck

 **kuroo** : dont try man

 **bo-chan** : yea whatevs  
**bo-chan** : anyway

 **bo-chan** : alright u cant judge this ccause u asked but the worse dare ive taken was probably to lick the wall of a train station bathroom  
**bo-chan** : it was disgusting honestly

 **kuroo** : wtf dude why would u do that

 **bo-chan** : akaashi lied for me so i could skip practice to go to an owl sanctuaty  
**bo-chan** : *sanctuary

 **kuroo** : ………  
**kuroo** : are you fucking kididng

 **bo-chan** : i would never kid about owls

 **kuroo** : that sounds like the plot to some horrible kids show

 **bo-chan** : thats my life bro

 **kuroo** : well  
**kuroo** : anyway  
**kuroo** : i guess i’ll never to that then  
**kuroo** : do

 **bo-chan** : go to an owl sanctuary?????

 **kuroo** : lick a train station bathroom

 **bo-chan** : /oh/

 **kuroo** : dude though  
**kuroo** : what practice

 **bo-chan** : played volleyball in high school

 **kuroo** : d u d e  
**kuroo** : no fucking way

 **bo-chan** : OMG DID U PLAY

 **kuroo** : ya

 **bo-chan** : OH MY GOD  
**bo-chan** : //////////////OH MY GOD//////////////  
**bo-chan** : HOLY FUCK  
**bo-chan** : NO WAY

 **kuroo** : yea man  
**kuroo** : middle blocker

 **bo-chan** : IM FUCKIGN CRTIGN  
**bo-chan** : CRYING  
**bo-chan** : ID UCKING LOVE VOLLEYBOAL OH MY GOD

 **kuroo** : deep breaths

 **bo-chan** : phew  
**bo-chan** : ok im good i got this  
**bo-chan** : man  
**bo-chan** : what a coincidence amirite

 **kuroo** : um yeah????????? honestly  
**kuroo** : what position are you

 **bo-chan** : wing spiker  
**bo-chan** : ace  
**bo-chan** : captain

 **kuroo** : dude  
**kuroo** : also captain

 **bo-chan** : im gonna scream

 **kuroo** : pls dont

 **bo-chan** : dude i just  
**bo-chan** : i cant believe this

 **kuroo** : volleyball is p great

 **bo-chan** : ITS SO FUCKIN GREAT  
**bo-chan** : u g i wanna play so fuckin bad  
**bo-chan** : akaashi tosses to me sometimes when im feelin good but ITS NOT ENOUGH

 **kuroo** : i kinda feel that  
**kuroo** : its not the same w/o a team

 **bo-chan** : yeah  
**bo-chan** : man  
**bo-chan** : kuroo  
**bo-chan** : ur so awesome

 **kuroo** : man  
**kuroo** : youre not half bad yourself

 **bo-chan** : bro  
**bo-chan** : im touched

**Saturday, Nov. 28  
00:00**

**bo-chan** : dude its midnight  
**bo-chan** : how are u night sleeping  
**bo-chan** : *not

 **kuroo** : is  
**kuroo** : is midnight late for you

 **bo-chan** : …………..i mean  
**bo-chan** : kinda

 **kuroo** : aw  
**kuroo** : thats kinda cute

 **bo-chan** : dude not cool  
**bo-chan** : im manly af

 **kuroo** : you can be manly and cute

 **bo-chan** : /alright/ tru  
**bo-chan** : ok but dude  
**bo-chan** : i gotta sleep

 **kuroo** : sure man  
**kuroo** : you dont need my permission or anything lol  
**kuroo** : but first

 **bo-chan** : oh man  
**bo-chan** : what

 **kuroo** : so i’m a slut for pics

 **bo-chan** : /ug/ i thought u’d ask  
**bo-chan** : fine  
**bo-chan** : lemme find something

 **kuroo** : no rush

 **bo-chan** : alright all i could find was old stuff from promotional team shit

 **kuroo** : ///that’s totally fine///

 **bo-chan** : [[IMG](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c9/65/15/c965151c684be4cc79e2da9067eab36d.jpg)]  
**bo-chan** : UG TAKE IT ITS OLD

 **kuroo** : dude

 **bo-chan** : what

 **kuroo** : /dude/

 **bo-chan** : ///what///

 **kuroo** : youre totes cute

 **bo-chan** : shut your fuck

 **kuroo** : goodnight bo-chaaaaaaaaaan~

 **bo-chan** : O NO U DONT  
**bo-chan** : GET BACK HERE U LITTLE SHIT

 **bo-chan** : DEMON  
**bo-chan** : DEMON CAT

 **bo-chan** : ill get u back fr this i s2g  
**bo-chan** : this is not over

 **bo-chan** : night kuroo

**2:48**

**kuroo** : [[IMG](http://orig14.deviantart.net/55d8/f/2016/220/3/3/sprain___kuroo_tetsurou_x_reader_by_mikittykun-dad4tvf.jpg)]

**10:32**

**bo-chan** : SHIT  
**bo-chan** : UR  
**bo-chan** : FUCK  
**bo-chan** : IS THAT U

 **kuroo** : *finger guns*

 **bo-chan** : im so mad  
**bo-chan** : ur hot im crying

 **kuroo** : i redact my youre not a stalker statement

 **bo-chan** : NO DONT DO THAT

 **bo-chan** : /bro y do u always do this/

**11:23**

**kuroo** : sorry man, had to get ready for club

 **bo-chan** : ooooo what club  
**bo-chan** : also y do u take so lon gto get ready

 **kuroo** : 1) bio and 2) do you rly think this hotness is natural

 **bo-chan** : well  
**bo-chan** : ur hair did kinda look like you just jumped outta bed so

 **kuroo** : ///im offended///  
**kuroo** : it takes effort to lookt his good  
**kuroo** : look this

 **bo-chan** : also  
**bo-chan** : bio?? Like  
**bo-chan** : biology  
**bo-chan** : that seem broad  
**bo-chan** : *seems

 **kuroo** : eh  
**kuroo** : im kinda more of an overseer than anything  
**kuroo** : its nice

 **bo-chan** : what uni do u go to???  
**bo-chan** : if you dont mind me asking lol

 **kuroo** : nah its cool  
**kuroo** : TUAT

 **bo-chan** : r u fuckin kidding mw

 **kuroo** : ?????  
**kuroo** : dont judge man

 **bo-chan** : not judging  
**bo-chan** : admiring  
**bo-chan** : ur hot and smart and im dead

 **kuroo** : oh hush you

 **bo-chan** : never  
**bo-chan** : so u wanna go into ag or something?

 **kuroo** : nah  
**kuroo** : vet program

 **bo-chan** : U R A GIANT CAT

 **kuroo** : (=ↀωↀ=)✧

 **bo-chan** : i cannot believe

**18:24**

**kuroo** : im home now  
**kuroo** : fuck im tired

**18: 50**

**bo-chan** : shoulda gone to sleep earlier

 **kuroo** : dont tell me what do to  
**kuroo** : to do

 **bo-chan** : im right tho

 **kuroo** : shhhhhhhhhh

**19:11**

**bo-chan** : ug y did i agree to this

 **kuroo** : ?

 **bo-chan** : going out with oiks

 **kuroo** : not getting you out this time

 **bo-chan** : naaahhh ill go  
**bo-chan** : i just wont be happy bout it

 **kuroo** : dude why not]

 **bo-chan** : i dunno man  
**bo-chan** : its just not my thing  
**bo-chan** : and oiks is so  
**bo-chan** : asouidfhygaerfj  
**bo-chan** : if u feel

 **kuroo** : i feel

 **bo-chan** : hes always got people all over him ykno  
**bo-chan** : not that fun as a thousanddth wheel

 **kuroo** : yea that could be annoying

 **kuroo** : but wait  
**kuroo** : do you like  
**kuroo** : like him or smth  
**kuroo** : which is totally fine if you do btw

 **bo-chan** : ///WHAT///  
**bo-chan** : me  
**bo-chan** : in love with oiks  
**bo-chan** : im laughing so hard  
**bo-chan** : im actually not laughing but omg no  
**bo-chan** : id rather shve my beautiful head than fuck that guy

 **bo-chan** : well  
**bo-chan** : i mean maybe id fuck him but i wouldnt date him god thad be annoyign

 **kuroo** : hey man just asking  
**kuroo** : but yea it sounds annoying either way

 **kuroo** : but like  
**kuroo** : you would date a guy if he ddint suck  
**kuroo** : didnt

 **bo-chan** : dude  
**bo-chan** : r u proposishinging what the fuck  
**bo-chan** : propositioning me

 **kuroo** : dude no i barely know you

 **kuroo** : just askin

 **bo-chan** : i mean  
**bo-chan** : ive never dated a dude before but sure??????  
**bo-chan** : like i obvs recognice hot guys when i see them *POINTEDLY STARES THRU THE PHONE*  
**bo-chan** : just depends what theyre like lol

 **kuroo** : yeah alright  
**kuroo** : sorry lol

 **bo-chan** : nah man its fine

 **bo-chan** : wbu tho

 **kuroo** : eh  
**kuroo** : idk maybe? like same about recognizing attractiveness but  
**kuroo** : girls are nice tho man

 **bo-chan** : yea tru

 **kuroo** : long hair

 **bo-chan** : ew no  
**bo-chan** : why wud u want that shit all in ur mouth and stuff

 **kuroo** : why  
**kuroo** : why would you get her hair in yoru mouth

 **bo-chan** : I duNNO MAN IVE NEVER DATED A GIRL

 **kuroo** : omg you’ve never dated anyone  
**kuroo** : aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww

 **bo-chan** : wtf man  
**bo-chan** : i cam eout to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rn

 **kuroo** : olllddddddd

 **bo-chan** : but still good

 **kuroo** : tru

 

**Sunday, Nov. 29  
01: 45**

**bo-chan** : KURRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**bo-chan** : BABBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEWWWEEWW

 **kuroo** : the fuc k

 **bo-chan** : imh ome dnt wory  
**bo-chan** : askkkssshi go tme hom  
**bo-chan** : E

 **kuroo** : sighs  
**kuroo** : go to sleep

 **bo-chan** : dnt tlel hme what to do

 **kuroo** : youre drunk

 **bo-chan** : indeed  
**bo-chan** : blem shittykawaa

 **kuroo** : okay  
**kuroo** : but lsleep anway  
**kuroo** : sleep

 **bo-chan** : no kuro u don understnand  
**bo-chan** : I rly like tlkkin to u somuch  
**bo-chan** : ihave like 2 feindsnds and hoenstl.y its grea tto have more ukjnow  
**bo-chan** : *f rien ds

 **kuroo** : alright bud  
**kuroo** : good  
**kuroo** : i like talking to you too

 **bo-chan** : R U JSU SATING THIAT  
**bo-chan** : SAYIN  
**bo-chan** : wtf I sucj

 **kuroo** : no you dont man  
**kuroo** : you totally dont suck okay?

 **bo-chan** : …………..,,,,,,,,,,,  
**bo-chan** : ok

 **kuroo** : good

 **kuroo** : bo?

 **bo-chan** : ye

 **kuroo** : do me a favor

 **bo-chan** : ye

 **kuroo** : go to your room

 **bo-chan** : ye

 **kuroo** : take your clothes off

 **bo-chan** : ye

 **kuroo** : get in bed

 **bo-chan** : ye

 **kuroo** : sleep

 **bo-chan** : ye

 **kuroo** : good boy

**02:32**

**kuroo** : night bo-chan

**15: 47**

**bo-chan** : bless u man

 **kuroo** : no problem bro  
**kuroo** : howre you feeling

 **bo-chan** : like death honestly

 **kuroo** : understandable  
**kuroo** : how much did you drink

 **bo-chan** : more than i should have

 **kuroo** : thats obvious

 **bo-chan** : anYWAY BRO  
**bo-chan** : rly like  
**bo-chan** : thank  
**bo-chan** : s  
**bo-chan** : i prolly would’ve passed out on the table or smth

 **kuroo** : its not like i did that much lol  
**kuroo** : still in bed?

 **bo-chan** : nah  
**bo-chan** : askhsi brought breajfast and made me skhower  
**bo-chan** : *breakfast and shower

 **kuroo** : good  
**kuroo** : and youre even making an attempt to correct your spelling

 **bo-chan** : yours isnt much better most of the time

 **kuroo** : yea but i do it on purpose

 **bo-chan** : nuhuh

 **kuroo** : yahuh

**18:30**

**bo-chan** : dude  
**bo-chan** : watch a movie w/ me

 **kuroo** : how

 **bo-chan** : we’ll just put it on at the smae time  
**bo-chan** : *same

 **kuroo** : i mean  
**kuroo** : if you wanna

 **bo-chan** : YEAHYEAHYEAH

 **kuroo** : /aight fine/  
**kuroo** : lemme finish this hmwk real quick

 **bo-chan** : OK

**18:47**

**kuroo** : alright done  
**kuroo** : whadyou wanna watch

 **bo-chan** : YAY  
**bo-chan** : um  
**bo-chan** : princess bride

 **kuroo** : no

 **bo-chan** : WHY

 **kuroo** : dont have or like it

 **bo-chan** : blasphemy

 **kuroo** : you kno it

 **bo-chan** : alright fine  
**bo-chan** : alien

 **kuroo** : that i do have

 **bo-chan** : PLSPLSPLSPLSPLS

 **kuroo** : YES FINE

 **bo-chan** : WHOO  
**bo-chan** : ok hold on gotta make snacks

**19:08**

**bo-chan** : BRO U READY

 **kuroo** : as i’ll ever be

 **bo-chan** : FUCKIN NICE

 **bo-chan** : i love this fuckign movei  
**bo-chan** : *movie

 **kuroo** : yeah same  
**kuroo** : its good

 **bo-chan** : ANCIENT SFX I LOVE IT

 **bo-chan** : RIPLEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
**bo-chan** : MY QUEEN

 **bo-chan** : ok fine ill be quiet

 **kuroo** : lol  
**kuroo** : you dont have to  
**kuroo** : i like your commentary

 **bo-chan** : ALRIGHT NICE

 **bo-chan** : honestly tho the effects r p god for the time i assume  
**bo-chan** : *good

 **kuroo** : so you only get serious when you talk about movies?

 **bo-chan** : p much  
**bo-chan** : and volleyball

 **bo-chan** : nO KANE DONT TOUCH THE THING  
**bo-chan** : goddammit they never listen to me

 **bo-chan** : wtf i wish ihad acid blood  
**bo-chan** : thatd be sick

 **kuroo** : /if you say so/

 **bo-chan** : OMG HERE WE GO  
**bo-chan** : BBRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWGGGGGGGGGGGHHHGHGHHHHHHHHHGHGHGGG

 **kuroo** : you should consider acting

 **bo-chan** : thnx bro

 **bo-chan** : aaaaaaaaaand everyone starts dying

 **bo-chan** : DALLAS NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**bo-chan** : ngl i jump at that every time  
**bo-chan** : fuckn jujmp scares

 **bo-chan** : FUCKIN ASH I S2G  
**bo-chan** : HATE THAT BITCH  
**bo-chan** : YAS DUDE SMACK HIS HEAD OFF

 **bo-chan** : ug hes so creepy  
**bo-chan** : yes burn the bitch

 **bo-chan** : annoyingly long self-destruct sequeeennnnnnnnnnnnceeeeeeeee

 **bo-chan** : ///there she go///

 **bo-chan** : MISS ME BITC H

 **bo-chan** : yas rilpley get it  
**bo-chan** : /b u r n t h e b I t c h/

 **bo-chan** : ah i love that movie

 **bo-chan** : kuroo  
**bo-chan** : buddy

 **bo-chan** : omg did u fall aslep

 **bo-chan** : ///u did///  
**bo-chan** : ur gonna wake up later an dsee this and by then ill already be asleep mwaaahahah  
**bo-chan** : but anway  
**bo-chan** : i kno I havent known u for very long or have even met u rly  
**bo-chan** : but ur really awesome and great  
**bo-chan** : thnx for watchin the movei  
**bo-chan** : and talkin to me and stuff and not thinkin im weird  
**bo-chan** : yeah just  
**bo-chan** : that i guess  
**bo-chan** : have a nice nap kurocat

**23: 10**

**kuroo** : fuck  
**kuroo** : im awake

 **kuroo** : but youre probably asleep

 **kuroo** : anyway  
**kuroo** : like I say  
**kuroo** : i like talkin to you man really  
**kuroo** : youre a good guy  
**kuroo** : dont for get it either

 **kuroo** : night man  
**kuroo** : sleep well

**Monday, Nov. 30  
03:39**

**bo-chan** : ❤

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
> i wrote that
> 
> i promise there's an actual plot coming! i can't say exactly how long it'll take to update, but not too long. hopefully no more than a few days
> 
> also all the images are just from google images. (pretend the kuroo one doesnt have a volleyball net behind him *sweats*) 
> 
> anyway, hope you like it so far!


	2. dj got us falling in love again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I name these after the nightcore songs I listen to most while writing them)

**[One month later]**

**Wednesday, Dec. 23  
21:46**

**bo-chan** : UUGGGGG KUROBABE  
**bo-chan** : IM BOARD AND FEEL L IKE SHIT HELP

 **kuroo** : *bored

 **bo-chan** : dont u dare  
**bo-chan** : GODDAMMIT

 **kuroo** : sorry bro  
**kuroo** : but that was a bad one  
**kuroo** : but anyway  
**kuroo** : talk to your boy  
**kuroo** : why the shit

 **bo-chan** : well  
**bo-chan** : i may or may not have gone out in the snow  
**bo-chan** : in shors  
**bo-chan** : *shorts  
**bo-chan** : and now i may or may not have a cold

 **kuroo** : a fuckign  
**kuroo** : cold  
**kuroo** : WHY WOULD YOU GO OUT IN THE SNOW IN SHORTS  
**kuroo** : EXPLAIUN

 **bo-chan** : GOD DAD LET ME HAVE A LLIFE

 **kuroo** : NEVER  
**kuroo** : GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG MAN

 **bo-chan** : ok no  
**bo-chan** : thats so fuckin weird

 **kuroo** : it rea`lly is  
**kuroo** : but seriously though, why shorts

 **bo-chan** : i didnt have anything else???  
**bo-chan** : look im normally grea tin cold  
**bo-chan** : *great in  
**bo-chan** : think i got too wet

 **kuroo** : heh

 **bo-chan** : ///dude stop///  
**bo-chan** : im trying to bare my soul here

 **kuroo** : yea same, bear tho  
**kuroo** : your soul is a piece of work

 **bo-chan** : OK WOW  
**bo-chan** : WHO THREW YOU IN THE SALT FACTORY

 **kuroo** : that was kinda weak bro

 **bo-chan** : yea well im being personally a tacked  
**bo-chan** : D O N T

 **kuroo** : I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING

 **bo-chan** : I CAN HEAR UR THOTS

 **kuroo** : I DONT OWN ANY THOTS

 **bo-chan** : IM SO MAD

 **kuroo** : ok seriously  
**kuroo** : im sorry you feel bad  
**kuroo** : do you need storytime

 **bo-chan** : *gasps*  
**bo-chan** : id love storytime

 **kuroo** : okokok get comfy  
**kuroo** : once there was an ugly barnacle

 **bo-chan** : IM GONNA F I G H T

 **kuroo** : OKAY OMG  
**kuroo** : i promise i’ll stop shitposting  
**kuroo** : lemme think

 **bo-chan** : hurrrrryyyyyyyy my hot chocs gonna get cold

 **kuroo** : you cant rush perfection

 **bo-chan** : …….. i kno the correct response but i cant say it cause u r perfection bro

 **kuroo** : ///b r o///

 **bo-chan** : storytime bro

 **kuroo** : alright i got one  
**kuroo** : once upon a time, a little owl lived in a castle

 **bo-chan** : y would an owl be in a castle

 **kuroo** : ///do you wnt the goddam story or not///

 **bo-chan** : SORRY

 **kuroo** : anywany  
**kuroo** : one day the little owl did something rly fucking stupid and ended up sick

 **bo-chan** : odnt think i like where this is goin  
**bo-chan** : also u cant say fuck in a kid story

 **kuroo** : one more inturupttion and i’m kicking you out  
**kuroo** : anyway  
**kuroo** : one day the little owl did something rly FRICKIN stupid and ended up sick  
**kuroo** : but thankfully he had a super nice cat firned to cheer him up an dkeep him out of other stupid fricking things  
**kuroo** : friend  
**kuroo** : so the cat friend came over and tucked the little owl into bed  
**kuroo** : and made him some hot chocolate and some dead mice  
**kuroo** : and the little owl never did anything stupid againand they lived happily ever after the end

 **bo-chan** : dude  
**bo-chan** : that was awful but i feel better  
**bo-chan** : i like happy endings

 **kuroo** : aww  
**kuroo** : youre so cute bro

 **bo-chan** : oh hush bro  
**bo-chan** : but the only problem  
**bo-chan** : ur not super nice

 **kuroo** : um excuse me 1) this storyu was not about me and 2) i am literally the nicest person

 **bo-chan** : DEBATABLE

 **kuroo** : OK WHO SAVED YOUR ASS FORM OIKAWA THE FIRST TIME WETALKED

 **bo-chan** : u

 **kuroo** : AND WHO TELLS YOU STORIES WHEN YOURE SAD

 **bo-chan** : /u/

 **kuroo** : AND WHO TUCKS YOU IN AT NIGHT AND GIVES YOU NIGHTNIGHT KISSES

 **bo-chan** : NOT U

 **kuroo** : YEAH WELL I WOULD IF I WAS HTERE

 **bo-chan** : ngl thats p gay  
**bo-chan** : i love it

 **kuroo** : same bro  
**kuroo** : brokuto

 **bo-chan** : so i wanna legaly change my name

 **kuroo** : son no

 **bo-chan** : IM NOTCHO SON

 **kuroo** : okokok we got off track  
**kuroo** : how are you feeling now

 **bo-chan** : eh  
**bo-chan** : im okay  
**bo-chan** : i now have hot chocolate and cheetos and tv so  
**bo-chan** : could be worse

 **kuroo** : thats good man  
**kuroo** : tho hot choc and cheetos together sounds fucking gross  
**kuroo** : got any nyquil?

 **bo-chan** : nah, i sleep like death even when i feel like death

 **kuroo** : well thats good

 **bo-chan** : u betcher sweet ass it is

 **kuroo** : that misspelling doesnt even save time

 **bo-chan** : yea but it converys my feelings  
**bo-chan** : *conveys

 **kuroo** : what that youre a pirate?

 **bo-chan** : U BETCHER SWEET ASS

 **kuroo** : thats it im done

 **bo-chan** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**bo-chan** : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **bo-chan** : kuro come baaaaaaaack  
**bo-chan** : im small and lonelyyyyyyyyyyy

**22:52**

**bo-chan** : ///well fine ill just go to sleep on my own///

**23:35**

**kuroo** : ///no bro im sorry///  
**kuroo** : youre asleep by now but iw as talkin to kenma about new years shit

 **kuroo** : sleep tight brokuto  
**kuroo** : youre the best bro a guy could ask for

 

**Thursday, Dec. 24  
10:24**

**kuroo** : morning buddy  
**kuroo** : how you feeling

 **bo-chan** : mbnnbaujhjefaowuiasd

 **kuroo** : ah  
**kuroo** : i'm sorry

**11:31**

**bo-chan** : u g  
**bo-chan** : i do not need this rn  
**bo-chan** : my joints feellike watermelons  
**bo-chan** : and i got snot all over my favorite pilllowpet  
**bo-chan** : and its christmas eve and i don have a date

**12:04**

**kuroo** : just got outta class  
**kuroo** : rip in peace pillowpet  
**kuroo** : and same  
**kuroo** : ill be your date man

 **bo-chan** : aw  
**bo-chan** : i appreciate that  
**bo-chan** : but really like  
**bo-chan** : i can feel badness coming on  
**bo-chan** : like legit badness

 **kuroo** : like  
**kuroo** : your thing badness?

 **bo-chan** : yea

 **kuroo** : oh man  
**kuroo** : that really sucks

 **bo-chan** : *shrugs*  
**bo-chan** : i deal with it alot so  
**bo-chan** : used to it i guess

 **kuroo** : hey like  
**kuroo** : i totally get it if you dont wanna talk about it but youve never actually said what you have

 **bo-chan** : eh  
**bo-chan** : i dont rly like talking about it i guess

 **kuroo** : thats totally cool man  
**kuroo** : you dont have to

 **bo-chan** : thanks dude  
**bo-chan** : but anyway  
**bo-chan** : enough of this gross shit  
**bo-chan** : how much u willin to bet i could make oiks cry by sneexing on his shirt

 **kuroo** : /do it/  
**kuroo** : but  
**kuroo** : i gotta get some work done  
**kuroo** : feel free to complain to my phone if you need to

 **bo-chan** : ill probs sneeze on oiks and then nap tbh

 **kuroo** : alright bro  
**kuroo** : feel better

**18: 27**

**kuroo** : did you make oikawa cry

 **bo-chan** : nah  
**bo-chan** : he did feel bad enough tomake me cookies tho

 **kuroo** : dude  
**kuroo** : thats awesome  
**kuroo** : would he look goo din a maid outfit

 **bo-chan** : totally

 **kuroo** : /nice/

 **bo-chan** : anyway  
**bo-chan** : u said earlier abt new years plans?

 **kuroo** : o yea  
**kuroo** : me and kenma have this convoluted thing we do thats even more convoluted now hes in uni  
**kuroo** : basically break starts the 26th, so i go pick up kenma on the 27th and we go to his place for the night, then i take him to his boyfriends the 28th and he eventually gets back to his place from there  
**kuroo** : meanwhile i go stay with my parents till the 5th  
**kuroo** : and school starts the 7th

 **bo-chan** : nice  
**bo-chan** : complicated but nice

 **kuroo** : wbu?

 **bo-chan** : weeeeeeeeell  
**bo-chan** : thats the thing  
**bo-chan** : i normally go to akaashis but  
**bo-chan** : with how this sick thing is lookin i might not be able to  
**bo-chan** : sooooo *shrugs*

 **kuroo** : man  
**kuroo** : that totally sucks  
**kuroo** : youre gettin a lot of short sticks here bud

 **bo-chan** : could be worse???????? i guess lol

 **kuroo** : nah man  
**kuroo** : its ok to feel bad like  
**kuroo** : thats not fair

 **kuroo** : ill be here to talk to you the whole time tho

 **bo-chan** : i appreciate that  
**bo-chan** : like a lot

 **kuroo** : always man

**21:28**

**bo-chan** : hey  
**bo-chan** : hey kurroo guess what

 **kuroo** : what

 **bo-chan** : /guess/

 **kuroo** : youre super cute and awesome??

 **bo-chan** : i mean  
**bo-chan** : thats debatable

 **kuroo** : um sorry but that is incorrect

 **bo-chan** : uh nuhuh  
**bo-chan** : ok i mean  
**bo-chan** : i guess im p cute

 **kuroo** : //and awesome//

 **bo-chan** : //////if u insist//////

 **kuroo** : ///i do///

 **kuroo** : oh but  
**kuroo** : what were you originally gonna say

 **bo-chan** : oh  
**bo-chan** : u have to guess

 **kuroo** : dude

 **bo-chan** : dudes will get u nowhere

 **kuroo** : ug fine  
**kuroo** : you have food

 **bo-chan** : nope

 **kuroo** : youureeeeeeee watching a movie

 **bo-chan** : ok u suck at this

 **kuroo** : THEN JUSTTELL M E MAN

 **bo-chan** : FI N E JESUS  
**bo-chan** : im naked ;))))))

 **kuroo** : no

 **bo-chan** : no rly i am  
**bo-chan** : akassshis comin over to amssage me

 **kuroo** : /does he know youre naked/

 **bo-chan** : not yet :))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **kuroo** : s t o p smiling

 **bo-chan** : dont u like my pretty misle  
**bo-chan** : *smile

 **kuroo** : why are you like this

 **bo-chan** : shUT UP U LOVE ME

 **kuroo** : ok tru

 **bo-chan** : dude  
**bo-chan** : weve known eachother for a month

 **kuroo** : i kno man  
**kuroo** : whatre we gonna tell people when they ask how we met

 **bo-chan** : we met at an owl sanctuary

 **kuroo** : ///enough witht eh owl sanctuary///

 **bo-chan** : DONT INSULT MY BROTHERS AND SIISTERS  
**bo-chan** : no but seriously  
**bo-chan** : we can just tell the truth??????  
**bo-chan** : like  
**bo-chan** : sure it makes us look ikinda bad but at least its intersting

 **kuroo** : yeah i guess

 **bo-chan** : r u worried????

 **kuroo** : not /worried/  
**kuroo** : just like  
**kuroo** : i dunno  
**kuroo** : if you meet my friends or something

 **bo-chan** : well  
**bo-chan** : would u wan tme to?

 **kuroo** : yeeaaah kinda  
**kuroo** : like i wanna actually hang out yknow

 **bo-chan** : yea  
**bo-chan** : yea i feel that real hard

 **kuroo** : is that weird or what

 **bo-chan** : its not weird  
**bo-chan** : i dont think so at least lol  
**bo-chan** : mabey im weird

 **kuroo** : naaahh  
**kuroo** : its just like  
**kuroo** : ///i dunno///

 **bo-chan** : dude  
**bo-chan** : its fine to have friends u havent met inperson  
**bo-chan** : cause we will eventully

 **kuroo** : true

 **bo-chan** : kuroo

 **kuroo** : what

 **bo-chan** : are we a little gay

 **kuroo** : i mean  
**kuroo** : probs a little

 **bo-chan** : cool

 **kuroo** : im  
**kuroo** : this is bizarre  
**kuroo** : youre bizarre

 **bo-chan** : ooooo good word

 **kuroo** : ///thats a normal word///

 **bo-chan** : well  
**bo-chan** : i am a little bizarre ill admit  
**bo-chan** : more than u kno L O L

 **kuroo** : dude  
**kuroo** : dont tease

 **bo-chan** : im not omg  
**bo-chan** : oh but askhiss here  
**bo-chan** : ill prolly tty tomorrow, ill fall asleep aftert this

 **kuroo** : alright man  
**kuroo** : sleep well n all that shit

 **bo-chan** : u too bro

**23:50**

**bo-chan** : Hello, Kuroo-san.

 **kuroo** : uh  
**kuroo** : i have a feelin this isnt bo  
**kuroo** : akaashi?  
**kuroo** : san

 **bo-chan** : An honorific isn’t necessary  
**bo-chan** : But yes

 **kuroo** : soooo bokuto’s asleep?

 **bo-chan** : Yes  
**bo-chan** : He will feel worse in the morning, so please treat him well.

 **kuroo** : of course

 **bo-chan** : Koutarou talks about you a lot  
**bo-chan** : I hope you don’t intend on leaving him in the future. He doesn’t take abandonment well, and he has a lot on his mind already.

 **kuroo** : i  
**kuroo** : i dont intend to do that at all like  
**kuroo** : he’s a really great guy and i really like being friends

 **bo-chan** : Good. He will also most likely be very delicate the next few days considering New Years. I assume he’s told you he can’t come with me, and he doesn’t like being alone. Please don’t make it worse by ignoring him.

 **kuroo** : am i getting the shovel talk here  
**kuroo** : cause i really promise i’m not gonna throw him out in the cold, i really like the guy  
**kuroo** : i’m completely willing to help him through stuff, really

 **bo-chan** : What are your intentions toward him?

 **kuroo** : holy shit i am getting the shovel talk  
**kuroo** : look  
**kuroo** : i’ll be honest and say i don’t know at this point???  
**kuroo** : we really havent known each other too long and havent met in person  
**kuroo** : but i’d like to keep getting to know him, yknow

 **bo-chan** : Good. I appreciate you talking to him. You seem to cheer him up, and I believe he enjoys your conversation.

 **kuroo** : oh  
**kuroo** : thanks man, that’s good to hear

 **bo-chan** : Indeed. I’ll be heading home now. Goodnight, Kuroo-san.

 **kuroo** : wait like  
**kuroo** : dyou want me to keep this from bo or anything  
**kuroo** : cause id really prefer to not

 **bo-chan** : Of course not. I won’t be deleting the messages. Feel free to discuss the conversation with him.

 **kuroo** : alright great  
**kuroo** : thanks for the tips  
**kuroo** : night

**Friday, Dec. 25  
00:26**

**kuroo** : ///is he gone///

 **kuroo** : ok he is  
**kuroo** : i kno youre asleep but bro  
**kuroo** : akaashi is /scary/

**09:28**

**bo-chan** : eh  
**bo-chan** : hes okay  
**bo-chan** : less scary when u can see hi s pretty face

 **bo-chan** : you’d prolly get a long actually

**10:02**

**kuroo** : dude  
**kuroo** : youre up early

 **bo-chan** : yea  
**bo-chan** : my body is killin me  
**bo-chan** : like everything hurs  
**bo-chan** : *hurts

 **kuroo** : thats awful  
**kuroo** : hot shower?

 **bo-chan** : already hadone  
**bo-chan** : currently waitin for akaashi to take me to the sick place i gotta stay

 **kuroo** : wait  
**kuroo** : you actually have to leave home?  
**kuroo** : also wtf you spelled akaashi’s name right

 **bo-chan** : ya  
**bo-chan** : and whoops  
**bo-chan** : akkshsssishisi

 **kuroo** : thats the bo i kno

 **bo-chan** : donchu rhyme w/ me

 **kuroo** : really though  
**kuroo** : it must really suck going through all this

 **bo-chan** : aw man dont start usin grammar  
**bo-chan** : im really ok  
**bo-chan** : im used to it and akihs is a good nanny

 **kuroo** : yeah well  
**kuroo** : just want you to kno you can always talk to me

 **bo-chan** : yea man i kno  
**bo-chan** : thanks

 **kuroo** : good  
**kuroo** : im /here/ for you

 **bo-chan** : /dude dont make it weird/

 **kuroo** : I’M NOT

 **bo-chan** : ///sure///  
**bo-chan** : ah  
**bo-chan** : akaaasiiiss here

 **kuroo** : and i’ve gotta got to class  
**kuroo** : keep me updated

 **bo-chan** : will do

**11:27**

**bo-chan** : god ackhsi has terrible taste in musoc  
**bo-chan** : *music

 **bo-chan** : hes been playin this for an hour  
**bo-chan** : [[Audio file](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lkcvrxj0eLY)]

 **bo-chan** : im goin crazy icant dance to this

**12:04**

**kuroo** : dude  
**kuroo** : thats fur elise  
**kuroo** : itss a fuckin classis  
**kuroo** : classic

 **bo-chan** : i donte care how classic it is its boorrriiiiiiingggggg  
**bo-chan** : im gonna jump out the window

 **kuroo** : /dont/

 **bo-chan** : y not

 **kuroo** : cause i’d have to activate my hero powers to come save you and i dont wanna disclose my secret identity

 **bo-chan** : what r your powers  
**bo-chan** : scratching people w/ ur kitty claws

 **kuroo** : i s wear to god  
**kuroo** : how did you know

 **bo-chan** : i kno w u babe

 **bo-chan** : aw man  
**bo-chan** : akkkshi is so embarrasing wtf

 **kuroo** : whats he doing

 **bo-chan** : talking about u  
**bo-chan** : and how we need tob e responsible

 **kuroo** : lord

 **bo-chan** : ///jesus//:  
**bo-chan** : now hes sayin hes happy u make me happy  
**bo-chan** : ((u do make me hapy bro))

 **kuroo** : aw bro  
**kuroo** : you make me happy too

 **bo-chan** : if aaakshi wanted to sotp being annoying hed probably say ‘wow thats gay’

 **kuroo** : ill say it for him  
**kuroo** : wow thats gay

 **bo-chan** : ………………i cant believe he asked what your “””intentions””” were  
**bo-chan** : im screaming

 **kuroo** : I WAS LIKE  
**kuroo** : IDK?????

 **bo-chan** : l o l honestly im sorry about him

 **kuroo** : nah, hes just lookin out for ya  
**kuroo** : bein a good friend and shit

 **bo-chan** : tru  
**bo-chan** : alright man  
**bo-chan** : get ur school dong  
**bo-chan** : DONE  
**bo-chan** : im gonna nap

 **kuroo** : lol ok  
**kuroo** : i’ll go grab my special school dong

 **bo-chan** : boy dont

**17:49**

**kuroo** : hows it goin man

 **bo-chan** : it sucks  
**bo-chan** : askhi is gone and there nothing aorund an ifeel like shit

 **kuroo** : ok hey  
**kuroo** : do me a favor

 **bo-chan** : ok

 **kuroo** : alright go take a hot shower and then make a snack if you can  
**kuroo** : and then get comfy  
**kuroo** : i gotta get home

 **bo-chan** : okkkk

**18:25**

**kuroo** : aight  
**kuroo** : you settled?

 **bo-chan** : mhm

**[Calling: ‘bo-chan’]**

_“…Hi?”_

_“Hey there, man. How’re you feelin’ now?”_

_“Mmm.”_

_“You sound kind of terrible.”_

_“Thanks for pointing that out.”_

_“Aw, don’t be salty. Don’t you like hearing my voice?”_

_“…Don’t make me say it, man.”_

_“_ You know you do. _”_

_“Yeah, I do.”_

_“There we go!”_

_“…So…why did you call?”_

_“Figured it’d be easier than texting? I dunno, we don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”_

_“Nah, it’s fine. I just feel_ so bad _, like you don’t even know.”_

_“Do you really have to put up with this a lot?”_

_“Yeah. About once a month.”_

_“Are you serious? Dude, that fucking sucks! Can’t you do anything?”_

_“I wish. It’s usually only really bad for—nngh—one night—”_

_“Hey, you okay? You really don’t sound good. D’you want me to call Akaashi or something?”_

_“…Nah. Ah—I’m fine, really. … Hey, Kuroo?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“What would you do if you were here?”_

_“Hmm. Well, I guess I’d do whatever you wanted? Maybe make some food or something.”_

_“Would you give me a massage?”_

_“Sure, if you wanted. I’ve been told my fingers are magic.”_

_“Nuh-uh.”_

_“True shit.”_

_“That’s hilarious.”_

_“I try.”_

_“Yeah, okay, but would you make it a_ good _massage?”_

_“Depends how good you want it.”_

_“Dude, I can_ hear _your expression. Don’t be a creep.”_

 _“But I_ am _a creep.”_

_“Ug, whatever. … Would you give me creepy cuddles?”_

_“Aww, you_ are _like a giant puppy. Kenma was right.”_

 _“Kenma was_ not _right!”_

_“He was right, man. I can hear your pout.”_

_“…I don’t pout.”_

_“You do.”_

_“Don’t.”_

_“Do.”_

_“_ Anyway _!_ _About those cuddles…”_

_“Yes, I’d cuddle you, and tell you stories.”_

_“Aww, you’re so—ah, oww—nice.”_

_“Man, I don’t like that, can’t you do something for pain?”_

_“Nah, it’s more surprising than anything. It’s fine. Just…keep talkin’ about what you’d do if you were here?”_

_“Well, what would you want me to do?”_

_“Mmm…lay here in bed with me. Be my big spoon.”_

_“Yeah? I could give you a neck massage.”_

_“_ Ug _, that’d be so great. Don’t even talk about it. …Kuroo?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I feel like we’re a little gayer than normal bros.”_

_“That’s fine, man. It’s mutual, so…let there be gay, I guess.”_

_“Mm. I like you though.”_

_“I know.”_

_“…But like…do you like me?”_

_“Yeah, I do.”_

_“Ug, man…”_

_“No, like… Okay, so there’s some mutual attraction. But let’s just…let it pan out, okay? We still haven’t even met in person. Which I don’t_ mind _, really, ‘cause I like talking to you either way, but… Just give it some time, okay?”_

_“Yeah, but what if you start liking someone else?”_

_“I’m not gonna like anyone else. Look, I don’t doubt your feelings, I really don’t, but you’re sick right now and you want comfort. Which I’m totally here for, by the way, but... Let’s just take things slow, yeah?”_

_“Mmm.”_

_“Bokuto.”_

_“Yeah, okay.”_

_“Aw, c’mon man, don’t pout. You’re still my main bro. My bromance.”_

_“That’s embarrassing.”_

_“Yeah, but you like it.”_

_“I really…do…”_

_“Man, you sound really bad. Maybe head to—”_

_“_ Ouch _! Nhhg, fuck…”_

_“Bo?”_

_“Ah— Shit, I might have to go—_ Fuck _!”_

_“Bokuto? Hey, talk to me, what’s—”_

_“I’m fine, just—hah, mmm—I gotta go.”_

_“Hey, wait! Let me—”_

**[Call ended]  
[Duration: 5 minutes, 24 seconds]**

**18:32**

**kuroo** : bokuto?  
**kuroo** : hey talk to me

 **kuroo** : what’s going on

 **kuroo** : bo i’m serious  
**kuroo** : are you okay?

 **kuroo** : please talk to me

**[Calling: ‘bo-chan’]**

_“Hey! Your favorite owl Bokuto here! Sorry I missed ya, leave a message and I’ll call right back when I can. Stay classy! … Shut_ up _, Akaashi, it sounds good—”_

_“Bo? Hey, you’re worrying me, man. Call me back? Please?”_

**[Call ended]  
[Duration: 38 seconds]**

**19:48**

**kuroo** : bokuto  
**kuroo** : i’d really like to know if youre okay

**20:22**

**kuroo** : hey i don’t wanna bug you but i’m legit worried

 **kuroo** : i really hope youre sleeping

**21:39**

**kuroo** : BOKUTO

 **kuroo** : i honestly dont think you’re sleeping so please answer me

**[Calling: ‘bo-chan’]**

_“Hey! Your favorite owl Bokuto here! Sorry I missed ya, leave a message and I’ll call right back when I can. Stay classy! … Shut_ up _, Akaashi, it sounds good—”_

_“I don’t know what leaving multiple messages is gonna do, but I’m kind of freaking out here and don’t know what else to do, so…please call me back? I really need to know you’re okay, okay?”_

**[Call ended]  
[Duration: 49 seconds]**

**22:25**

**kuroo** : there’s no way i’m gonna be able to sleep like this

**22:51**

**kuroo** : its okay though  
**kuroo** : i’ll stay up so you can call if you want

**23:29**

**kuroo** : god i hate this

**Saturday, Dec. 26  
00:17**

**kuroo** : well  
**kuroo** : i’m freaking out  
**kuroo** : just fyi

 **kuroo** : its not your fault though

 **kuroo** : i really hop e youre ok

**00:55**

**[Calling: ‘bo-chan’]**

_“Hey! Your favorite owl Bokuto here! Sorry I missed ya, leave a message and I’ll call right back when I can. Stay classy! … Shut_ up _, Akaashi, it sounds good—”_

 _“I don’t want to sleep without hearing your voice… I really need to know you’re okay? I wanna know what happened. That was really dramatic, Bo. Like, bad dramatic. You should never be that kind of dramatic ever again. But…just please call me? I’d call Akaashi but I don’t have his number… I don’t like not knowing what to do._ Please _be okay.”_

**[Call ended]  
[Duration: 1 minute, 3 seconds]**

**01:28**

**kuroo** : i miss you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm sorry_  
>  At least there was a little plot
> 
> Thanks to all the kudos and everything so far! I'm having a lot of fun with this so  
> Hooray~  
> Hope you're enjoying!


	3. domino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is so self-indulgent. Also, the tags and rating have changed, just to be safe)
> 
> Also, an actual important note! There's a three way phone call in here, so to keep things straight (haha):  
>  __Kenma is underlined  
>  **Bokuto is bold**  
>  Kuroo is normal

**Saturday, Dec. 26  
15:29**

**bo-chan** : hey  
**bo-chan** : pls dont freak out

**[Calling: bo-chan]**

_“Please don’t—”_

_“What the fuck, dude?!”_

_“Look, I’m—”_

_“Like, I know this wasn’t your fault technically, but goddammit, Bokuto!”_

_“I know, just...let me explain?”_

_“…Where are you right now?”_

_“Well…I may or may not be in a hospital—”_

_“_ Goddammit _!”_

_“No, listen, I—”_

_“How the_ actual fuck _did you get yourself—”_

 _“_ KUROO, LISTEN TO ME _!”_

_“…Fine.”_

_“I really,_ really _didn’t mean to hang up on you. It just…came on really quickly, and I kind of like…passed out, I guess. I couldn’t text or call or anything. But I’m fine now, I promise. Please don’t be mad…”_

_“…Of course I’m not mad, Bo. I was just worried. Like, really fucking worried. You scared me!”_

_“I know, I really didn’t want that to happen, but it’s not like I can control it or anything.”_

_“Yeah, I know, just…you promise you’re okay?”_

_“I really promise. I’m just real sore.”_

_“Is this gonna happen again?”_

_“No, not any time soon. It’ll start getting better from now on.”_

_“Jesus, good. Are you gonna head home?”_

_“Yeah, I’ve got someone coming to take me.”_

_“Someone trustworthy?”_

_“Oh my_ god _, Kuroo. He’s not gonna ‘ravage me in my weakened state’ or anything.”_

_“…Fine.”_

_“Promise you’re not mad?”_

_“I promise I’m not mad. But I am gonna take a little time to wind down, so…will you be okay by yourself for a bit?”_

_“Mmm. Yeah, I guess. Kei should be here soon anyway.”_

_“You can call or text if you really need to, but…I just need a bit.”_

_“Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks for being worried.”_

_“It’s not like I could help it.”_

_“See, you try to sound salty, but I can hear your smile.”_

_“Oh, shut up. Try to take a nap, okay?”_

_“Yeah, yeah.”_

_“Alright…bye, Bo.”_

_“Byebye…”_

**[Call ended]  
[Duration: 2 minutes, 37 seconds]**

**15:36**

**kuroo** : motherfucking shit

 **kennycat** : Bokuto finally texted back?

 **kuroo** : yes  
**kuroo** : its relly hard to be mad at him and i know its not really his fault and i'm relieved hes fine but  
**kuroo** : i'm a little mad

 **kennycat** : that’s understandable, I guess  
**kennycat** : I’d probably be that way if Shou or Lev did that to me

 **kuroo** : but its not like he did it /to/ me  
**kuroo** : he couldnt help it

 **kuroo** : i guess i have an aversion to bewing worried???????

 **kennycat** : everyone has an aversion to being worried.

 **kuroo** : yea but mine is apparently really bad

 **kennycat** : it’s because you like him, Kuro

 **kuroo** : ///////////god i know////////////////  
**kuroo** : wtf am i supposed to do???????

 **kennycat** : top using all that punctuation for one.

 **kuroo** : i'm not gonna use correct grammar for you

 **kennycat** : it’s always worth a shot

 **kuroo** : ///but what am i supposed to do kenma///

 **kennycat** : be normal, if you can manage that. he’s obviously not going to abandon you or anything. I’m not sure what you want to hear.

 **kuroo** : i dunno either  
**kuroo** : i jus tfeel like i need to complain  
**kuroo** : iw as about to fuckin die

 **kennycat** : i'm well aware

 **kuroo** : youre no help kennycat

 **kennycat** : Sorry

 **kuroo** : ………….whatever  
**kuroo** : are you ready for tmrw

 **kennycat** : yes

 **kuroo** : excited for your chibi-chan?? ;)))))))))))))))))))

 **kennycat** : please stop.

 **kuroo** : never  
**kuroo** : is legboy coming

 **kennycat** : not this time. i think he feels bad that he’s here with me and Shou isn’t.  
**kennycat** : and being away from Alisa-san has been really hard on him, i think he wants the time with her.

 **kuroo** : awwwwwwww thats sweet  
**kuroo** : too bad hes so fuckin annoying

 **kennycat** : tetsurou

 **kuroo** : YOU KNO ITS TUR  
**kuroo** : TRU

 **kennycat** : yes, but only i get to point it out.

 **kuroo** : oh my god you all are too much  
**kuroo** : im gonna die of cute

 **kennycat** : this is why we don’t like hanging out with you, Kuro

 **kuroo** : ouch

**16:49**

**kennycat** : i do actually have something i think i need to get off my chest, if that’s okay.

 **kuroo** : always

 **kennycat** : Shou is apparently going to see Kageyama near the end of break.

 **kuroo** : ah  
**kuroo** : well  
**kuroo** : there was never actually anything there right?  
**kuroo** : its not like theyre exes or anything

 **kennycat** : That’s true.

 **kuroo** : tho they always did seem kinda  
**kuroo** : charged  
**kuroo** : does it b other you?

 **kennycat** : I didn’t think so when he asked, but now i’m thinking about it, and i'm not sure how i feel

 **kuroo** : talk to hima bout it? i kno talking is hard sometimes

 **kennycat** : yes

 **kuroo** : im always here to help  
**kuroo** : maybe leg could be ther?  
**kuroo** : there

 **kennycat** : i feel like maybe i shouldn’t say anything

 **kuroo** : hey im rly sorry man but im gonna have to point out that that’s a terrible idea  
**kuroo** : you kids are doing really good so far??? like relationship wise, so just  
**kuroo** : keep that up, yknow  
**kuroo** : communication is key

 **kennycat** : I’m well aware of that, thanks

 **kuroo** : dont be salty ken doll  
**kuroo** : you brought it up

 **kennycat** : i know, sorry. i just hate conversations like this.  
**kennycat** : it feels like it should be fine. there was nothing between them and Kageyama is dating someone now. i know they just want to catch up.

 **kuroo** : waitwaitwait  
**kuroo** : that asswipe got a girlfriend

 **kennycat** : boyfriend

 **kuroo** : oh that makes more sense  
**kuroo** : but hey  
**kuroo** : i know youre super big into being the chill one  
**kuroo** : but its okay to be uncomvortable with stuff now and then  
**kuroo** : maybe suggest goin with him? Its now like youre gonna interrupt anything  
**kuroo** : not  
**kuroo** : ((also who tf is kags dating))

 **kennycat** : maybe I’ll do that. I’m not really sure.  
**kennycat** : and i don’t think we know Kageyama’s boyfriend, so please don’t pry

 **kuroo** : talk to hinata

 **kennycat** : yes

 **kuroo** : ///talk to hinata///

 **kennycat** : I will.

 **kuroo** : good  
**kuroo** : tell me how it goes man  
**kuroo** : you kno i love you

 **kennycat** : yes, i know

 **kuroo** : good :))))))))))))))))))))))

 **kennycat** : goodbye Kuroo

 **kuroo** : byebye kennywenny

 **kennycat** : stop avoiding Bokuto.

 **kuroo** : im not

 **kuroo** : ok i am

 **kuroo** : point taken

**17:30**

**kuroo** : hey man  
**kuroo** : you home?

**17:42**

**bo-chan** : yea  
**bo-chan** : just got outaa the shower  
**bo-chan** : are you like…….feeling better

 **kuroo** : i feel like i should be asking you that??????  
**kuroo** : but yea  
**kuroo** : it really wasnt your fault and im just glad youre ok

 **bo-chan** : f u ck  
**bo-chan** : im rly glad ur not mad cauise jesus Christ i was freaked  
**bo-chan** : i rlyrlyrlylrlylrlylrlylrlyrrrrrllllly dont want u to hate me

 **kuroo** : never man  
**kuroo** : once a main bro always a main bro

 **bo-chan** : soooo we can just like  
**bo-chan** : keep being bros?

 **kuroo** : ofc man

 **bo-chan** : bless

 **kuroo** : soooooo  
**kuroo** : are you gonna tell me what you have now

 **bo-chan** : would u hate me if i said no

 **kuroo** : sighs  
**kuroo** : ok lets get one thing out in theo pen  
**kuroo** : i’m never gonna hate you  
**kuroo** : unless you do something like unforgivably horrible which i dont think you have it in you to do so  
**kuroo** : no i will not hate you

 **bo-chan** : ok well in that case  
**bo-chan** : i just rly dont wanna talkab out it

 **kuroo** : alright man  
**kuroo** : i’m here when you do

 **bo-chan** : thank

 **bo-chan** : in other news  
**bo-chan** : guess who got stiches *finger guns*

 **kuroo** : ……….  
**kuroo** : im really gonna kill you  
**kuroo** : just  
**kuroo** : rip your guts out your ass

 **bo-chan** : pls  
**bo-chan** : pls dont

 **kuroo** : /why/ did you get stitches

 **bo-chan** : i impaled myself

 **kuroo** : ///ON WHAT///  
**kuroo** : gesus christ  
**kuroo** : im gonna have a stroke

 **bo-chan** : i fell on a stick lol  
**bo-chan** : wanna see?????

 **kuroo** : a stick  
**kuroo** : you fell  
**kuroo** : on a stick  
**kuroo** : impaled yourself  
**kuroo** : and just needed stiches

 **bo-chan** : well it wasnt /super/ bad  
**bo-chan** : it obvs didnt hit anything importatnt  
**bo-chan** : and it wasnt super thick or anything  
**bo-chan** : and its not klike im not used to being impaled

 **kuroo** : ///////do not////////

 **bo-chan** : DO U WANNA SEE OR NOT

 **kuroo** : yes

 **bo-chan** : [IMG] 1

 **kuroo** : jesus chirst  
**kuroo** : i’m so conflicted

 **bo-chan** : wait y bro

 **kuroo** : well  
**kuroo** : 1) youre a fucking idiot and got yourself hurt but 2) i’m a little gay

 **bo-chan** : BRO

 **bo-chan** : [IMG] 2

 **kuroo** : STOP  
**kuroo** : i will delete anymorepictures  
**kuroo** : do not try to make me less upset with your perfect abs

 **bo-chan** : PLEASE DONT BE UPSET

 **kuroo** : not at you omg  
**kuroo** : just in general  
**kuroo** : my friend got himself p badly hurt???? like thats the kind of thing people get upset aobut

 **bo-chan** : [[IMG](https://blog.imgur.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/guess.png)]  
**bo-chan** : id be upset if u were hurt bro  
**bo-chan** : please dont get hurt

 **kuroo** : i’m not gonna get hurt  
**kuroo** : wait how the fuck  
**kuroo** : did you fall on a fucking stick

 **bo-chan** : i was running!

 **kuroo** : in the woods??????

 **bo-chan** : yes!

 **kuroo** : running in the woods at night while sick

 **bo-chan** : yes!!!  
**bo-chan** : *sweats*

 **kuroo** : yea you better sweat

 **bo-chan** : ug can we just  
**bo-chan** : talk about osmething else pleeeeeease

 **kuroo** : ……..fine

 **bo-chan** : well  
**bo-chan** : what did you do while iw as gone

 **kuroo** : [[IMG](http://i.imgur.com/UFcTbin.gif)]

 **bo-chan** : …………………………………………………  
**bo-chan** : that wa s a low blow dude

 **kuroo** : well its true

 **bo-chan** : ///fine///  
**bo-chan** : what did you do /this afternoon/

 **kuroo** : oh lol  
**kuroo** : talked to kenma about his boy problems  
**kuroo** : he has too many

 **bo-chan** : boy problems?

 **kuroo** : no  
**kuroo** : boys in general

 **bo-chan** : his milkshakes are super effective

 **kuroo** : bro  
**kuroo** : n o  
**kuroo** : under no circumstancews will we be discussing ken doll’s milkshakes

 **bo-chan** : do you have experience w/ ken doll’s milkshakes??????

 **kuroo** : goD  
**kuroo** : GOD NO  
**kuroo** : JESSU LORD  
**kuroo** : the kid might as well be my sibling  
**kuroo** : i wan tnothing to do with  his milkshakes

 **bo-chan** : ///ok jesus//:  
**bo-chan** : ANYWAY  
**bo-chan** : what r his boy problems

 **kuroo** : well  
**kuroo** : first of all he has two boys but only one goes to his school

 **bo-chan** : ooo thats tough

 **kuroo** : yeeaaaaaaaah  
**kuroo** : like he’s been with hinata since like  
**kuroo** : thkrd year of high school  
**kuroo** : well his third, hinata’s second  
**kuroo** : and he knew leg in hs but graduated a year before him  
**kuroo** : so of course leg shows up in one of kenmas classes second year of uni (leg’s first)  
**kuroo** : and they just kind of  
**kuroo** : hit it off i guess???????? Like  
**kuroo** : ken was rly annoyed by him in hs so im not 100% sure on all the detals  
**kuroo** : SO YEAH             

 **bo-chan** : lord  
**bo-chan** : but………leg?????

 **kuroo** : yeah  
**kuroo** : well his names lev but  
**kuroo** : if you saw him youd get it  
**kuroo** : but basically kenma is going to see hinata over break, but leg doesnt want to come bc he feels bad about being with ken all the time while hinata cant, and lev is also apparently rly homesick and misses his sister which makes sense  
**kuroo** : but also hinata wants to go see this frick kags, who he knew in hs and they were like  
**kuroo** : not together or anything but super intense and kenma is a bit weirded

 **bo-chan** : dude  
**bo-chan** : not that this isnt interesting but should u be tellin me all this????

 **kuroo** : yea, ken woudlnt care  
**kuroo** : hes The Chillest™ about this kind of this  
**kuroo** : thing  
**kuroo** : like he openly has two bfs

 **bo-chan** : tru  
**bo-chan** : that sounds kinda great tho lol

 **kuroo** : hoesntly  
**kuroo** : ive never really thoughta bout it  
**kuroo** : like yea more lovins but  
**kuroo** : i dunno

 **bo-chan** : i actually kno a decent number of poly people  
**bo-chan** : some with p big groups too  
**bo-chan** : honestly it seems rly nice?????? i think id like it  
**bo-chan** : when its like done good

 **kuroo** : well

 **bo-chan** : w/evs

 **kuroo** : hey man  
**kuroo** : while we’re on this topic ive been meaning to ask  
**kuroo** : are you and akaashi a thing??? or like  
**kuroo** : have you ever been

 **bo-chan** : eehhhh  
**bo-chan** : not really????????  
**bo-chan** : like yea we’re rly close  
**bo-chan** : but only bc we’ve known eachother for so long and hes one o fthe only people that knows about my thing and how to help

 **kuroo** : oh

 **bo-chan** : yeah an like??????? would i make out w/ him????? probably yes  
**bo-chan** : but i dont think id fall in love with him or anything

 **bo-chan** : like  
**bo-chan** : i /do/ love him  
**bo-chan** : but broishly

 **kuroo** : platonically

 **bo-chan** : yea that

 **kuroo** : i get that  
**kuroo** : people always used to assme that me and ken were together  
**kuroo** : but nah

 **bo-chan** : also akksssksi has a boyfriend

 **kuroo** : oh nice  
**kuroo** : wait why is everyone we kno gay

 **bo-chan** : birds of feather

 **kuroo** : must be volleyball

 **bo-chan** : ///must be///  
**bo-chan** : oiks is p big with the ladies tho and he played

 **kuroo** : ive never met oikawa beyond the one phone call  
**kuroo** : and he seems the gayest to me

 **bo-chan** : i  
**bo-chan** : never rly considered but  
**bo-chan** : now that i  
**bo-chan** : thiNK ABOUT IT OH MY GOD  
**bo-chan** : HES TOTALLY GAY  
**bo-chan** : I KNEW IWA WASNT OGING OVER FOR FUCKIN GAME REWATCHES  
**bo-chan** : THATS WHY THEY WOULDT LET ME COME

 **kuroo** : im glad we had this revelation

 **bo-chan** : IM GOIN TO TALK TO THE LIL SHIT  
**bo-chan** : HE LIVES RIGHT BENEATH ME

 **bo-chan** : actually  
**bo-chan** : nvm  
**bo-chan** : i hurt

 **kuroo** : maybe you should sleep man

 **bo-chan** : dude its like  
**bo-chan** barely 6:30 im not gonna sleep

 **kuroo** : yea but youre sick

 **bo-chan** : not really  
**bo-chan** : i mean yea im real sore and shit but after the really bad day it goes away p quickly  
**bo-chan** : and im juse kinda sore and tired for awhile

 **kuroo** : /if youre sure/

 **bo-chan** : i am my dude

 **kuroo** : well in that case  
**kuroo** : you make some food or something  
**kuroo** : ima take a shower

 **bo-chan** : WITHOUT ME  
**bo-chan** : IM OFFENDED

 **kuroo** : youll be fine bud  
**kuroo** : just imagine it

 **bo-chan** : will do  
**bo-chan** : :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **kuroo** : dude

**19:23**

**kuroo** : done

 **kuroo** : dude  
**kuroo** : dont tell me

 **bo-chan** : hey ehy hey  
**bo-chan** : what the fuck took so long

 **kuroo** : :)

 **bo-chan** : IM

 **kuroo** : /no/  
**kuroo** : iw as really stressed okay

 **bo-chan** : U M

 **kuroo** : so i ///took a bath/// jessu christ

 **bo-chan** : oh  
**bo-chan** : thats not fair

 **kuroo** : why

 **bo-chan** : cause i dont think wed both fit in a tub  
**bo-chan** : im big and ur long

 **kuroo** : we’d just have to get really close

 **bo-chan** : ug sounds nice  
**bo-chan** : kuroo im loooneeeeeeelyyyyyyyy

 **kuroo** : aw  
**kuroo** : im sorry man  
**kuroo** : id be there if i could

 **bo-chan** : ; ^;

 **kuroo** : aw cmon  
**kuroo** : dont make that face  
**kuroo** : d you need storytime

 **bo-chan** : naah im okay  
**bo-chan** : i shoulda made kei stay  
**bo-chan** : hes so prickly tho

 **kuroo** : cactus boy  
**kuroo** : sounds like someone i kno tbh

 **bo-chan** : yeaaaaaaah  
**bo-chan** : like hes kaashi’s bf so he says he only puts up w/ me cause of him  
**bo-chan** : but i kno he secretly likes me

 **kuroo** : wait i  
**kuroo** : is his name tsukishima

 **bo-chan** : yES???

 **kuroo** : holy fuck

 **bo-chan** : DO YOU KNO HIM  
**bo-chan** : DO NOT TELL ME YOU KNOW THIS HSIT  
**bo-chan** *SHIT

 **kuroo** : i do  
**kuroo** : tall, blonde, glasses, hot but alwayus looks pissed

 **bo-chan** : ///thats definitely kei///

 **kuroo** : jesus  
**kuroo** : i havent talked to tsukki in months  
**kuroo** : what are the fuckin odds

 **bo-chan** : HE LETS U CALL HIM TSUKKI?????????????????  
**bo-chan** : IM SO MAD  
**bo-chan** : HOW DID THIS HAPPEN

 **kuroo** : well  
**kuroo** : i knew him in hs??? he played vball with hinata  
**kuroo** : we were friends i guess???? and hung out a bit  
**kuroo** : but i havent talked to him in a while  
**kuroo** : he just started uni right?

 **bo-chan** : yea  
**bo-chan** : he and kashi met at work  
**bo-chan** : we’re actually rly similar but he wont admit it

 **kuroo** : sounds like tsukki

 **bo-chan** : moon boy

 **kuroo** : gotta love bein fucked over by your name

 **bo-chan** : i feel

 **kuroo** : but man  
**kuroo** : that’s so weird

 **bo-chan** : yea but /cool/

 **kuroo** : honestly i cant believe we never played each other???

 **bo-chan** : sam ehonestly  
**bo-chan** : who knows who makes this shti upa nyway

 **kuroo** : yea  
**kuroo** : but hey man  
**kuroo** : will you be ok by yourself for a bit? i gotta get packed

 **bo-chan** : o yeeeeeaaaaa  
**bo-chan** : ur goin home tomorrow

 **kuroo** : yep  
**kuroo** : so hold on a bit ok?

 **bo-chan** : yep! ill watch a movie

 **kuroo** : good boy

**22:41**

**kuroo** : ok that sucked

 **bo-chan** : dude  
**bo-chan** : did u pack ur whole fuckkin house]

 **kuroo** : P MUCH???????

 **bo-chan** : UR ONLY GONNA BE ONE FOR LIKE A WEEK  
**bo-chan** : *GONE

 **kuroo** : IM HIGH MAINTENANCE WEVE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THIS  
**kuroo** : it takes work to look this flawless

 **bo-chan** : speaking of :))))))))))))))))

 **kuroo** : im suddenly afraid

 **bo-chan** : u got tosee me shirtless

 **kuroo** : /uh yeah cause you were stabbed/

 **bo-chan** : ///impaled///  
**bo-chan** : they different  
**bo-chan** : but the point still stands

 **kuroo** : …………youre not gotta let it drop are you

 **bo-chan** : nooooooo  
**bo-chan** : look we havent talked about The Conversation but  
**bo-chan** : i feel like i was p clear  
**bo-chan** : i wantchu bro

 **kuroo** : ///sighs///  
**kuroo** : fine

 **kuroo** : [IMG] 3

 **bo-chan** : im going to fight someone

 **kuroo** : /dont/

 **bo-chan** : what the fuck??????????????

 **kuroo** : AM I BEING COMPLIMENTED OR NOT

 **bo-chan** : YES JESUS CHRIST  
**bo-chan** : YOURE SO  
**bo-chan** : G O D

 **kuroo** : i do try

 **bo-chan** : ok but dude  
**bo-chan** : r we gonna talk about The Conversation

 **kuroo** : i mean  
**kuroo** : i dont really know what we can talk about?  
**kuroo** : like you said, i thought we were p clear

 **bo-chan** : ok but just to recap  
**bo-chan** : i like like you, and you like like me, but we’re gonna take it slow cause we havent known eachother long and havent actually met

 **kuroo** : yes

 **bo-chan** : let it be known that i do not want to take it slow but respect ur bounderies

 **kuroo** : i accept this  
**kuroo** : thank you for being a normal human and not pressuring me  
**kuroo** : cause thatd be a dick move and id kick you out

 **bo-chan** : yea like  
**bo-chan** : i rly am sorry if i come off too strong?????? honestly just yell at me  
**bo-chan** : i can get a little  
**bo-chan** : overexcited

 **kuroo** : thats fine, i get it  
**kuroo** : i dont mind smacking you down if necessary

 **bo-chan** : and i will always listen

 **kuroo** : cause youre a good boy

 **bo-chan** : ug bro dont

 **kuroo** : but you areeee~  
**kuroo** : youre a good boy who listens so well

 **bo-chan** : KUROO STOP

 **kuroo** : oh my god you have a fucking praise kink  
**kuroo** : i cannot believe

 **bo-chan** : LEAVE ME ALONE

 **kuroo** : neveeeeeeeerrrrrrr  
**kuroo** : youre such a puppy

 **bo-chan** : /mighty owl/

 **kuroo** : powl  
**kuroo** : owlpy

 **bo-chan** : y do i like u

 **kuroo** : [IMG] 4

 **bo-chan** : CAN U NOT

 **bo-chan** : ok but m a n  
**bo-chan** : lemme tell u another thing about me

 **kuroo** : my body is ready

 **bo-chan** : im rly up front with shit ok  
**bo-chan** : and i gotta kno  
**bo-chan** : is phone sex outta the question  
**bo-chan** : /is regular sex outta the question/

 **kuroo** : /i should have known/  
**kuroo** : ok as of right now? yes to both  
**kuroo** : ((tho i am allowed to mess w/ your praise kink cause i kno you love it))  
**kuroo** : later? maybe we can if yo ureally want to  
**kuroo** : but not now

 **bo-chan** : alright  
**bo-chan** : i will not Initiate Things  
**bo-chan** : also  
**bo-chan** : are we gonna like  
**bo-chan** : wait for eachother  
**bo-chan** : cause /pls/

 **kuroo** : yes  
**kuroo** : we will not get with anyone else until we are sure what we’re doing

 **bo-chan** : alright sweet  
**bo-chan** : also wait wtf  
**bo-chan** : how is u teasing me fair  
**bo-chan** : dont exploit my kinks

 **kuroo** : cause you deserve compliments

 **bo-chan** : [[IMG](http://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lyohd098xR1qm6oc3o1_500.gif)]

 **kuroo** : yes you do

 **bo-chan** : how did u even kno what that gif ment

 **kuroo** : i speak dog

 **bo-chan** : o well thatll be useful  
**bo-chan** : ALSO  
**bo-chan** : A RELATIONSHIP BREAKER HERE  
**bo-chan** : /G/IF OR /J/IF

 **kuroo** : gif  
**kuroo** : obvs

 **bo-chan** : thank god  
**bo-chan** : alright man  
**bo-chan** : i need sleep  
**bo-chan** : but first  
**bo-chan** : another recap

 **kuroo** : if you gotta

 **bo-chan** : ok 1) i like u 2) u like me 3) takin things slow 4) we wont get with anyone else 5) no sex, phone or otherwise 6) you can tease me you lil frick

 **kuroo** : y ep  
**kuroo** : sounds good

 **bo-chan** : r suggestive but not explicit pics ok

 **kuroo** : sure why not  
**kuroo** : im not gonna turn downy our abs bro  
**kuroo** : down your

 **bo-chan** : s w e et

 **kuroo** : /indeed/  
**kuroo** : now go to sleep

 **bo-chan** : i aaaaaaam

 **kuroo** : are you in bed

 **bo-chan** : yes

 **kuroo** : are you naaaaked ;))))

 **bo-chan** : yes

 **kuroo** : WTF WHY DO YOU SLEEP NAKED I WAS KIDDING

 **bo-chan** : THE UNDERPARTS NEED TO BREATHE

 **kuroo** : JESUS

 **bo-chan** : DO NOT JUDGE ME

 **kuroo** : lo rt  
**kuroo** : have you taken care of your injury

 **bo-chan** : yeeeessssss

 **kuroo** : and brushed your teeth?

 **bo-chan** : /dude im a grown person/

 **kuroo** : HAVE YOU BRUSHED YOUR TEETH?

 **bo-chan** : ///y e s///

 **kuroo** : good boy

 **bo-chan** : [[IMG](http://i.imgur.com/KTp6ijg.gif)]

**Sunday, Dec. 27  
07:27**

**kuroo** : hell is real

**11:23**

**bo-chan** : dude why the fuck wer eu up so early

 **kuroo** : Hi Bokuto san  
**kuroo** : this is Kenma, Kuro is driving  
**kuroo** : He’s making me say ‘good morning sweetcheeks’

 **bo-chan** : aww  
**bo-chan** : good morning babycakes  
**bo-chan** : also good morning kenma, its nice to meet u  
**bo-chan** : well sort of meet u

 **kuroo** : Likewise  
**kuroo** : Kuro would like to know how you’re feeling this morning, and if you’ve taken care of your wound.

 **bo-chan** : i feel better than i did yesterday  
**bo-chan** : and yes i have

 **kuroo** : he says ‘good boy’

 **bo-chan** : tell him fuck u

 **kuroo** : i don’t understand, but okay

 **kuroo** : Kuro is now discussing your relationship. I’m sorry that I now know about your praise kink.

 **bo-chan** : jesus

 **kuroo** : Don’t be embarrassed, one of mine is like that

 **bo-chan** : no offense but WHAT IS WITH U AND HIM  
**bo-chan** : STOP TALKING ABOUT MY KINKS JESUS  
**bo-chan** : ITS NOT EVEN A KINK EVERYONE LIKES BEING COMPLIMENTED

**[Calling: ‘bo-chan’]**

**_“Hello?”_ **

_  “Hello, Bokuto-san. Kuroo wanted to talk to you. You’re on speaker.” _

_“I’m glad you’re feeling better this morning.”_

**_“…Yeah, same.”_ **

_“Kenma tells me you’re denying your praise kink.”_

**_“Why do I feel like this is an intervention? Stop showing off for Kenma, we both know you’re a giant nerd.”_ **

_ “That’s true.” _

_“Wha—I’m not showing off!”_

_ “Bokuto-san?” _

**_“Yeah? Also, just Bokuto is fine. Or anything really!”_ **

_ “Bokuto, Kuroo says you were hurt?” _

**_“Oh, yeah, about that…look, it wasn’t that bad or anything—”_ **

_ “But it was bad enough to need stiches?” _

**_“Well…yeah.”_ **

_ “It seems like you’ve been taking care of it well. A lot of people have trouble with that.” _

**_“Oh? Well, it’s not that bad! I’m totally used to it, and I’m tough anyway.”_ **

_ “Did you get yourself to the hospital after your injury by yourself?” _

**_“Yeah! I have a super high pain tolerance, like you wouldn’t believe.”_ **

_ “I do believe it.” _

**_“O-oh! Great!”_ **

_“You seem like a wonderful person, Bokuto. I’m glad Kuro met you.”_

**_“Well…I wouldn’t say—”_ **

_“But it’s true, Bo. You’re such a good boy.”_

**_“Mmm... I mean…I guess I—wait, what the fuck? Am I being played right now? What the fuck, guys! Hey, stop—stop fucking laughing, oh my god!”_ **

_“Bro, you were so into that, I can’t believe… Never deny it again.”_

**_“That wasn’t fair!”_ **

_“It’s part of the rules! I’m allowed to tease you.”_

**_“That’s a stupid rule!”_ **

_“And yet it still stands.”_

**_“Ug, stop acting all high and mighty, Mister I’d-Never-Turn-Down-A-Pic-Of-Your-Hot-Abs!”_ **

_“Well, I wouldn’t!”_

_ “Um, guys. Let’s not.” _

_“Don’t be a party pooper, Kennycat.”_

_ “Don’t call me that.” _

_“But you like it!”_

_ “Do not.” _

_“Do to.”_

_ “Don’t.” _

_“Do.”_

_ “…Don’t.” _

_“D—”_

**_“Anyway! You all focus on driving. I’m gonna go bug Oikawa, I think.”_ **

_“Alright, sounds good, man. Be safe.”_

**_“You too, bro.”_ **

_“Will do. See ya!”_

**_“Bye! Bye, Kenma!”_ **

_ “Goodbye, Bokuto.” _

**[Call ended]  
[Duration: 3 minutes, 6 seconds]**

**bo-chan** : ///leave my kinks alone///

 **kuroo** : Kuro says ‘never, with, like, ten Es’

 **bo-chan** : im screaming

**13: 17**

**kuroo** : ok  
**kuroo** : i am at kenma’s

 **bo-chan** : i wanna f*** you

 **kuroo** : i know dudde

 **bo-chan** : no u dont understand  
**bo-chan** : i wanna /f***/ you  
**bo-chan** : [IMG] 5

 **kuroo** : what the actual fuck  
**kuroo** : why do you have a fish

 **bo-chan** : not just ANY fish  
**bo-chan** : JAPANESE HORSE MACKEREL

 **kuroo** : should i kno why thats important

 **bo-chan** : uh yea  
**bo-chan** : its cause its rly fuckin tasty  
**bo-chan** : AN LOOK WHO BROUGHT IT

 **bo-chan** : [IMG] 6

 **kuroo** : AYYYY TSUKKIIIIIIIIII

 **bo-chan** : he didnt want his pic taken lol  
**bo-chan** : did u kno hes a great cool?  
**bo-chan** : *cook

 **kuroo** : i did not know that  
**kuroo** : i feel cheated

 **bo-chan** : hes gonna makee me food!!!!!

 **kuroo** : thats great man  
**kuroo** : its like  
**kuroo** : 1:00 tho

 **bo-chan** : late lucnh

 **kuroo** : /alright/

 **kuroo** : man  
**kuroo** : meeting time  
**kuroo** : ken’s parents apparently have Qustions  
**kuroo** : Questions

 **bo-chan** : godspeed  
**bo-chan** : ill give u fish updates

 **kuroo** : thanks bro

 **bo-chan** : my pleasure dude

**14:49**

**bo-chan** : [IMG] 7  
**bo-chan** : tsukki is hot in an apron dude

**15: 25**

**bo-chan** : [IMG] 8  
**bo-chan** : TASTY

**16: 31**

**kuroo** : ///why is it on a stick//:

 **bo-chan** : cause thats the best way to eat fish dude

 **kuroo** : yea but whole????????

 **bo-chan** : u’ll try it sme day bro

 **kuroo** : if y ousay so

 **bo-chan** : i do  
**bo-chan** : bro  
**bo-chan** : how did catchin up go

 **kuroo** : good man  
**kuroo** : ken’s parents are great honestlyu

 **bo-chan** : thats great man  
**bo-chan** : its great to have great parents

 **kuroo** : yea  
**kuroo** : dont wanna bring up anything bad but? you never talk abou t yours

 **bo-chan** : oh theyre fine  
**bo-chan** : probs out there somewere  
**bo-chan** : i havent talked to them in along time

 **kuroo** : oh man  
**kuroo** : that sucks dide  
**kuroo** : dude

 **bo-chan** : eh  
**bo-chan** : not really??? like it wasnt on bad terms or anything  
**bo-chan** : we just went our seperate ways

 **kuroo** : i mean  
**kuroo** : if you say so

 **bo-chan** : ?

 **kuroo** : that just  
**kuroo** : i dunno, sounds kinda weird?  
**kuroo** : like just leaving and never bieng in contact  
**kuroo** : being

 **bo-chan** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **kuroo** : /whatever works i guess/

 **bo-chan** : i mean???  
**bo-chan** : it doesnt upset me  
**bo-chan** : should it????????

 **kuroo** : not if it doesnt i guess??????????????????????????  
**kuroo** : i just cant imagine it i guess

 **bo-chan** : sorry :((((((((((((

 **kuroo** : dude whatre you even apologizing for

 **bo-chan** : uh  
**bo-chan** : not being normal???

 **kuroo** : no man  
**kuroo** : dont apologize like  
**kuroo** : youre just you

 **bo-chan** : ///ok????///

 **kuroo** : here i'll cheer you up  
**kuroo** : so ken’s mom was askin if i had a gf  
**kuroo** : an i was like nah  
**kuroo** : and then she asked about a bf cause shes cool ike that  
**kuroo** : and i was like  
**kuroo** : so conflicted

 **bo-chan** : (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)

 **kuroo** : i ended up just no answering  
**kuroo** : cause APPARENTLY i was ALL RED and she just ASSUMED

 **bo-chan** : eeeeeeeee~  
**bo-chan** : i love kenman’s mom  
**bo-chan** : *kenma’s

 **kuroo** : ///kenman/// im screaming  
**kuroo** : but yea so  
**kuroo** : youre like half my bf now

 **bo-chan** : askjdhfjhewiehhbxlkwsel

 **kuroo** : are you panting and wagging your tail

 **bo-chan** : /stop/  
**bo-chan** : im not a fukign puppy

 **kuroo** : nah dude  
**kuroo** : you are

 **bo-chan** : alskjdghfkesdlahb

 **kuroo** : dont pout  
**kuroo** : anyway  
**kuroo** : how was your fish

 **bo-chan** : DUED IT WAS GREAT  
**bo-chan** : *ddude  
**bo-chan** : *D U D E

 **kuroo** : lol  
**kuroo** : did you eat the stick  
**kuroo** : i dont trust you with sharp wooden things anymore

 **bo-chan** : ///i didnt eat the stick///  
**bo-chan** : and man  
**bo-chan** : tsukkis a great cook

 **kuroo** : did he say you could call him that or are you ignoreing him

 **bo-chan** : ignoring him

 **kuroo** : good for you bro  
**kuroo** : ill have to make him cookf or me sometime  
**kuroo** : i should tecxt him honestly

 **bo-chan** : you should  
**bo-chan** : on second thought  
**bo-chan** : don’t  
**bo-chan** : he could have dirt on me

 **kuroo** : defs gonna talk to him

 **bo-chan** : ANYWAY  
**bo-chan** : WHATRE YOU UP TO THAT DOESNT INVOLVED TALKING TO TSUKKI  
**bo-chan** : *involve

 **kuroo** : eh  
**kuroo** : bein bored  
**kuroo** : kenma is talking to leg  
**kuroo** : who apparently misses him a l o t  
**kuroo** : i feel al ittle sorry for the frick honestly

 **bo-chan** : i feel him  
**bo-chan** : its hard being away from your person yknow

 **kuroo** : i mean  
**kuroo** : i dont really know??? ive never really had a situation like taht honestly  
**kuroo** : like a partner id really miss

 **bo-chan** : have you dated people???

 **kuroo** : yea but  
**kuroo** : never rly seriously i guess

 **bo-chan** : ; -;

 **kuroo** : bro no  
**kuroo** : we’re like  
**kuroo** : different, i dunno  
**kuroo** : which is like  
**kuroo** : a bit why i dont wanna rush things i guess

 **bo-chan** : ; w;

 **kuroo** : ug  
**kuroo** : i feel like a teenager  
**kuroo** : you make me feel like a teenager

 **bo-chan** : is that good

 **kuroo** : i dont know tbh?

 **bo-chan** : IM GONNA SAY ITS GOOD

 **kuroo** : ALRIGHT MAN

 **bo-chan** : sighs  
**bo-chan** : i think ima take a nap  
**bo-chan** : my thing hurts

 **kuroo** : are you taking care of it?  
**kuroo** : have you been messing with it?

 **bo-chan** : dude no, its fine  
**bo-chan** : i just stopped with the pain meds  
**bo-chan** : itll be sore for a day or two

 **kuroo** : *squints*

 **bo-chan** : I PROMISE

 **kuroo** : …………fine

 **bo-chan** : :)))))))))))))))))))  
**bo-chan** : NAP TIME  
**bo-chan** : NIGHTNIGHT KUROO  
**bo-chan** : UR THE BEST

 **kuroo** : nightnight baby boy

 **bo-chan** : ///fuck you///

 **kuroo** : FOUND ANOTHER BUTTON

 **bo-chan** : MOTHERFUCK  
**bo-chan** : GOOD FUCKING NIGHT U SATANIC FUCK

 **kuroo** : its 5 in the afternoon

 **bo-chan** : I SAID GOODNIGHT SIR

 **kuroo** : just kuroo is fine :)))))))))))))

 **bo-chan** : im gonna shit in ur rat nest hair

 **kuroo** : <3

**20:48**

**bo-chan** : that was a great namp

 **kuroo** : how are you gonna sleep tonight

 **bo-chan** : dont underestimate my sleeping abilityies

**21:56**

**kuroo** : sorry man  
**kuroo** : i was getting my ass kicked in call of duty

 **bo-chan** : kenma does seem like the vg type

 **kuroo** : hes obsessed  
**kuroo** : always has his nose ina video game  
**kuroo** : i sound like his mother and i dont even care  
**kuroo** : i know how his mother feels

 **bo-chan** : ive never been good with vgs  
**bo-chan** : i cant sit still that long

 **kuroo** : i can see that

 **bo-chan** : y eeeaaa

 **kuroo** : but how does your thing feel now

 **bo-chan** : omg stop bein such a mom  
**bo-chan** : its fine

 **kuroo** : im not a mom  
**kuroo** : im totes a dad

 **bo-chan** : daddy

 **kuroo** : ABSOLUTELY NOT

 **bo-chan** : THEN DONT CALL ME BABY BOY

 **kuroo** : omg are you still onthat  
**kuroo** : its cute

 **bo-chan** : i will Fight

 **kuroo** : no  
**kuroo** : the baby boy stays  
**kuroo** : purely bc it annoys you

 **bo-chan** : ok then i secretly love it

 **kuroo** : now it definitely stays

 **bo-chan** : WHAT THE FUCK

 **kuroo** : sorry sweetcheeks  
**kuroo** : i dont make the rules

 **bo-chan** : U LITERALLY MADE THE RULES

 **kuroo** : oh  
**kuroo** : i guess i did  
**kuroo** : well new rule  
**kuroo** : i can call you baby boy if i want cause i know you love it

 **bo-chan** : /u g/  
**bo-chan** : srsly tho man  
**bo-chan** : like its not that i dont like it  
**bo-chan** : its just like  
**bo-chan** : ///r we dating or not///

 **kuroo** : ///you are persistent///

 **bo-chan** : I RLY LIKE U

 **kuroo** : also youre a teenager

 **bo-chan** : sighs

 **kuroo** : /okay man/  
**kuroo** : i will not tease you if you dont want me to  
**kuroo** : but i wills ay like  
**kuroo** : i dont really have plans to not date you?????????  
**kuroo** : like honestly if we had met in person i probably would be already

 **bo-chan** : THAT SNOT FAIR

 **kuroo** : ///i know its not fair buddy///  
**kuroo** : but  
**kuroo** : i dont know why its such a thing with me but i just  
**kuroo** : i just wanna meet you first  
**kuroo** : like in the flesh

 **bo-chan** : LETS MAKE IT HAPPEN THEN  
**bo-chan** : I CAN DO WHENEVER

 **kuroo** : you wanna like  
**kuroo** : actually make plans?

 **bo-chan** : YES  
**bo-chan** : RIGHT NOW  
**bo-chan** : IM GONNA WIN U OVER WITH MY CHARM AND AMAZING MUSCLES

 **kuroo** : and annoyingness?

 **bo-chan** : HUSH BABE  
**bo-chan** : WHAT DAY WORKS FOR YOU

 **kuroo** : Sundays

 **bo-chan** : okkkkkkkkkkk  
**bo-chan** : u’ll be beack in school the 7th  
**bo-chan** : so  
**bo-chan** : how bout the 10th???

 **kuroo** : i mean  
**kuroo** : sure

 **bo-chan** : NICE  
**bo-chan** : uh  
**bo-chan** : do u wanna have plans?

 **kuroo** : honestly nah  
**kuroo** : lets just see what we wanna do

 **bo-chan** : ALRIGHT FUCKIN NICE  
**bo-chan** : IM GONNA DATE U SO HARD  
**bo-chan** : I PROMISE ITLL BE AWESOME  
**bo-chan** : wait this is a date right  
**bo-chan** : ITS TOTALLY A DATE  
**bo-chan** : U WONT REGRET IT I PROMISEPROMISE

 **kuroo** : i totally believe you man  
**kuroo** : im looking forward to it  
**kuroo** : and you are /such/ a puppy

 **bo-chan** : ᕙ༼◕ ᴥ ◕༽ᕗ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT SO  
> I have a bunch of notes for the end of this.  
> Firstly, a bunch of the images don't have linked pictures, bc the pictures are specfiic and don't exist (also I'd feel uncomfortable using other people's art anyway). So here's what's in the pictures! I know this isn't ideal, but *shrugs* I'm not really sure what else to do lol  
> 1\. Bokuto’s stomach, partially bandaged, awkward selfie angle  
> 2\. Bokuto in a full length door mirror, holding up his shirt with his teeth  
> 3\. Kuroo, awkward selfie angle from above while holding up his shirt, probably making a face that’s supposed to look annoyed but is actually hot  
> 4\. Kuroo making a sin face, probably licking his lips  
> 5\. Bokuto grinning hugely and holding a 14 inch fish beside his face  
> 6\. Bokuto forcing Tsukki into a selfie he did not consent to  
> 7\. Tsukki at a stove, wearing a baby blue apron; taken from behind, because Bo’s trying not to be noticed  
> 8\. Bokuto holding a whole grilled fish jabbed onto a stick, once again grinning like an idiot
> 
> Some other miscellaneous notes!  
> \- The next chapter will have some narrative! I'll be able to prove that i can actually write something that isnt a massive shitpost lol  
> \- I know that Kuroo and Kenma are neighbors in canon, but in this they're not so... I don't really know where anything is, except that everyone is in Japan, Kuroo lives in Tokyo and Bokuto lives just outside the city. Additionally, Nekoma knew Karasuno, but not Fukurodani. Don't ask why bc I honestly don't knooowwwww ; w;  
> \- Will there be sex eventually, phone or otherwise? Probably not. I don't like writing that sorryyyyyyy  
> \- ((I really wanna do a KenHinaLev spinoff???? but i wont (not until this is done at least))
> 
> ALRIGHT I THINK THAT'S EVERYTHING??? I suck at answering comments but I've read them and I LOVE YOU ALL!! I hope you're enjoying so far!


	4. teenage dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's actual narrative in this one!

**[Two weeks later]**

**Sunday, Jan. 10  
15: 26**

Kuroo glances down at his phone for the third time in a minute, willing his legs to stop bouncing erratically against the leg of the bench he’s currently occupying. He has no new messages, as he expected; he hadn’t really thought Bokuto would be _right_ on time, but the guy is cutting it a tad close. Though he isn’t exactly a stickler for getting places on time himself, Kuroo is (acutely and unhelpfully) aware that this is important, and had gotten to their meeting place twenty minutes early with dog treats.

It had taken a bit of trial and error to find a place they both knew well enough to easily find, but they had eventually decided to meet at Shiba Park, both pointedly ignoring the romantic connotations the place holds. If Kuroo is honest with himself, which he generally tries to avoid, he’d admit that he’s a little nervous. He’s not wholly certain how this first meeting is supposed to go, or even what Bokuto is expecting, and he really doesn’t like not being in control. It’s easy to push those thoughts aside, however, when his phone vibrates and that oh-so- familiar name pops into his line of sight.

 **bo-chan** : I SEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kuroo immediately tries and fails to hide his crooked smile and starts scanning the scant crowd for that instantly recognizable shock of greyish hair. His attention is soon captured by a high-pitched screech, and he sighs heavily and stands, preparing himself. Bokuto rockets towards him, wearing a huge grin and the puffiest yellow jacket Kuroo has ever seen, and Kuroo finally gives in and matches the man’s expression. The situation is just _so bizarre_ , he really has no other choice but to smile about it.

Bokuto skids to a halt a foot or so from Kuroo, panting slightly and practically vibrating with excitement. Kuroo bites his lip, holding back what he knows will be a very unmanly giggle, and tilts his head.

“Your jacket brings out your eyes,” he says simply, and Bokuto’s smile gets impossibly wider, golden eyes glimmering like the sun peeking from behind the grey clouds above them. When he doesn’t speak, however, Kuroo continues. “I brought you some treats. They’re chocolate chip.” He rolls his shoulders and pushes the container of dog-bone-shaped cookies in Bokuto’s direction; the man stares at it for a few seconds, then looks back up at Kuroo, smile dampened but compensated for by the look in his eyes.

“I adore you, bro.”

Kuroo releases the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding and laughs. It starts quietly enough, but eventually bubbles over into a fit of uncontrollable cackling that draws more than a few stares. With shaking hands, he wedges the container of cookies into Bokuto’s pocket, then collapses against him, muffling his wheezes in the warm crook of Bokuto’s neck. He half expects Bokuto to push him away, but the man just wraps arms around Kuroo’s torso and pulls him closer, and _honestly_ , this is exactly what Kuroo had thought his hugs would be like. Bokuto is a ball of energy and warmth, and Kuroo loves it.

“Dude…your laugh is ridiculous.”

“This whole thing is ridiculous,” Kuroo counters as he pulls away from Bokuto and wipes his eyes. “Where the hell did you get that coat?”

“The internet!” Bokuto exclaims immediately and turns around, pointing excitedly over his shoulder at his back. An owl has been painstakingly embroidered onto the fabric, the feathers on its head styled to perfectly match Bokuto’s current spiky hairstyle. Kuroo stares for all of half a second before he snorts and starts laughing again.

“I can’t believe you,” he chuckles and slings an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders.

“Is that a compliment?”

“Absolutely.”

Bokuto grins at that, and Kuroo thinks momentarily that he’d be perfectly happy if that grin would just…never, ever go away. His chest constricts, and he looks away when Bokuto turns the full power of that smile in his direction.

“Aww, are you blushing, Kuroo?” Bokuto teases, knocking his shoulder against Kuroo’s armpit. “I mean, I know I’m hotter in person, but—”

“You really are…” Kuroo leans closer to the other man, his lips quirking. “You look amazing.”

Bokuto’s face immediately flushes and teeth flash as he bites the inside of his cheek. “Okay…I know what you’re doing but _shit_ , that’s really effective in person.”

Kuroo laughs. “What can I say?” he asks the sky as he starts walking in no direction in particular. “I’m just that good.”

“You are really good!” Bokuto smiles like it’s nothing and practically melts into Kuroo’s side, and Kuroo can’t find it in him to complain.

They don’t have any real plans, but neither of them seem to mind. Most of this part of Tokyo is fairly familiar to Kuroo, but Bokuto hasn’t taken that many trips into the city, so they stop by a few of Kuroo’s favorite stores. Bokuto’s owl coin purse makes a few appearances, but he manages to carry all the bags in one hand; the fingers of the other are always firmly tangled in Kuroo’s.

Of course, Kuroo’s plans to not lead Bokuto on are promptly swept away in the man’s honest enthusiasm and affection. Kuroo can’t find any reason not to just date the guy already, as much as his brain is telling him to hold off. Sure, they haven’t known each other long, but people start dating shortly after meeting all the time, and they have undeniable chemistry. They have so much in common, but are still different enough to make conversations interesting. There has to be a catch somewhere, but right now Kuroo is content to watch Bokuto go crazy in his favorite sporting goods shop.

“Kuroo! Omg, c’mere!”

“Did you just say ‘omg’ in a real conversation?” Kuroo asks as he makes his way over to the volleyball section.

“Of course I did!” Bokuto responds with no further explanation. “Man, I was thinking, we should actually play sometime.” He looks over his shoulder for a second, then goes back to practicing his spiking form in the floor-to-ceiling mirrors on the back wall of the store. His bags and coat are perched on the nearest chair, which Kuroo clears off and slouches into.

“I count two of us,” Kuroo says, eyebrow cocking upwards.

“Well, not just _us_ , obviously. I happen to know two excellent setters that would definitely help us.” Landing softly after his twelfth practice spike, Bokuto skitters over to Kuroo and flops at his feet, grinning hopefully up at him. “And Tsukki was a middle blocker.”

“Yeah, I know—”

“And you said Kenma played, right? And Leg and Hinata?”

Kuroo sighs heavily, but they both know it’s just for show. “That’s true…”

“And I could probably get some of my other old guys together, or like, you could invite some of yours!” Bokuto is practically glowing and literally bouncing on his haunches with anticipation, and who would Kuroo be to deny that, really?

“You know I’d play with you if we get it together sometime,” Kuroo says, and snorts when Bokuto whoops loud enough to get shushed by an older lady and a couple kids a few aisles over. The cowed expression that falls onto his face is enough to get Kuroo started again, and they end up in a pile on the floor, snickering into each other’s shoulders, both stealing furtive glances when they think the other isn’t looking.

Kuroo eventually has to drag Bokuto out of the store before he tries to buy the entire volleyball section, but his mock displeasure dissipates as soon as Kuroo mentions food.

“What do you want?”

“MEAT!”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, smiling. His cheeks hurt, which he didn’t really think was possible, but he can’t bring himself to care. “I could have guessed that.”

“Yeah, you really should have, dude.” Bokuto is smiling too, and Kuroo is suddenly struck with the entirety of his fondness for the spiky-headed idiot. He closes his eyes briefly.

“You are absolutely ridiculous,” he murmurs more to himself than to Bokuto, and turns to lead the way to the nearest restaurant he knows the other man will like. Warm fingers lace between his chilly ones, and he looks back at Bokuto, whose eyes have softened into a look that Kuroo can only describe as “ _adoring_.” They both flick their eyes away, blushing.

“I feel like I’m in a romantic comedy,” Bokuto pipes up a minute later. Kuroo wholeheartedly agrees, but something is apparently wrong with his fuck-giver.

Dinner passes in a blur of food sharing and overenthusiastic flirting, and Kuroo is pretty sure every single person in the restaurant had been secretly judging them, or at least wishing they would leave. He doesn’t care, and he doubts Bokuto even noticed. The man’s eyes have been practically glued to Kuroo’s face the entire time, which Kuroo has thoroughly enjoyed.

Afterwards, Bokuto insists on visiting Tokyo Tower; the sun has just dipped beneath the horizon, and the twinkling tower stands like a gleaming beacon over the city, drawing people to it like moths to a porch light. Bokuto, Kuroo isn’t surprised to find, is an extremely animated moth, ooo-ing and ahh-ing with the best of the tourists as they approach the structure.

“It’s like the Eiffel Tower!” he exclaims, pointing unnecessarily as he grins back at Kuroo. Kuroo’s rebuttal sticks in his throat for a second; Bokuto is backlit by the gold-tinted lights of the tower, his smile-scrunched eyes sparkling like cut topaz, and Kuroo is pretty sure he’s fucked.

“It’s a fucking radio tower,” he mutters, any intelligent response completely lost in the static that fills his brain whenever Bokuto looks his way. No one had told him that the guy was basically happiness in human form, and instead of feeling oversaturated, Kuroo wants to bask in Bokuto’s glow for the rest of his fucking life. He’s fallen hard in a single afternoon. He really should have expected this.

They’re dragging their feet by the time seven o’clock rolls around, both reluctant to part but aware that it has to happen eventually. Kuroo finally starts steering them toward the nearest train station, ignoring Bokuto’s whining with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He doesn’t want this day to end, and it’s a heady, suffocating feeling that is potently unpleasant. The station is warmer than outside, but not by much, and their breath clouds together as they huddle close to wait for the train to Kuroo’s apartment.

“I had a really great time,” Bokuto says after a few minutes, his voice smaller than Kuroo had heard all day.

Kuroo’s brows furrow. “I did too,” he supplies, the words sounding hollow even to him.

Apparently sensing Kuroo’s distress, Bokuto looks up and smiles, and a little bit of Kuroo’s world snaps back into place. “I’ll take you back to your place! Can’t have my bro getting lost on the way home!”

“That’s stupid,” Kuroo says, but some of the weight that had been settling over him lifts. “But I definitely can’t turn down an offer like that.”

Bokuto doesn’t respond, but his eyes light up brighter than the stupid tower he had ogled for half an hour.

The train ride is far too short for Kuroo’s liking, but it’s made bearable by the horrible jokes Bokuto supplies as entertainment.

“Kuroo, no, this is a great one: Knock knock.”

Kuroo sighs. “Who’s there?”

“Owls say.”

“Owls say who?”

“EXACTLY!!” Bokuto doubles over, which Kuroo counts as a blessing; he can only hold a decent annoyed face so long when Bokuto is so genuinely pleased by something so simple. Endearing doesn’t nearly cover it.

True to form, the walk to Kuroo’s building takes no time at all. It’s freezing and dark by this point, but Kuroo barely feels it as he pulls Bokuto into a tight hug. “This was a great idea.”

“I agree,” Bokuto says into Kuroo’s shoulder, his coat squeaking when he leans back to meet Kuroo’s eyes. “So…I hate to once again sound like a romcom but…what are we?”

Kuroo rolls his eyes for probably the thousandth time that day. “Do you really have to ask?”

Bokuto’s expression snaps to serious in a split-second. “Absolutely. I refuse to cross lines.”

Kuroo’s heart, already a puddle of disgusting mush, melts completely. “You are such a good boy,” he breathes, then squishes Bokuto’s cheeks between his palms and kisses him squarely on the mouth. Bokuto drops his bags in surprise, but recovers like a champ and soon leans into the kiss, snaking his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders to play with the little hairs at the back of his neck. Kuroo shivers.

Pulling away feels like ripping his tongue from a frozen pole, but Kuroo does it anyway with a parting nip to Bokuto’s bottom lip. The shorter man whines and pouts, lips now a dark red to match his wind-burned, rosy cheeks. Kuroo swipes his thumbs over those cheeks, smiling coyly. “Answer your question?”

Bokuto nods, a soft smile curling his lips. “You’re so great,” he offers, voice warm and bright and _wow_ , this is the sappiest thing Kuroo has ever borne witness to, let alone taken part in. He could get used to it, probably. Most definitely. “So, you’re my boyfriend now?”

“More like _you’re my_ boyfriend,” Kuroo rebuts, and Bokuto pokes him in the side.

“Whatever, man! Same difference!”

“Nuh-uh.”

They’re stalling again, and they both know it. Kuroo doesn’t want to send Bokuto home alone, and he doesn’t want to go up to his own apartment knowing that Bokuto is out there somewhere, surrounded by people who that _aren’t him_. He sighs heavily.

“You sure do that a lot.” Bokuto’s voice is light, but Kuroo knows he feels the same.

“Yeah, well, you bring it on.”

Bokuto giggles. “If you don’t get inside soon, your hair is gonna freeze like that.” He jabs at Kuroo’s messy spikes, only to have his hand swatted away.

“I could say the same to you, owl boy,” Kuroo growls. “Get going, I’ll text you when I get up there.” His expression softens, and he can feel heat creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. “I really did have a great time. You won me over. Or finished winning me over, I guess.”

Bokuto’s grin could outshine the sun. “And you were just as great as I knew you’d be!”

” _Ug_ , stop it. I’m gonna get cavities. Go on, _go_.”

Still grinning dopily, Bokuto leans up to plant one last sloppy kiss on Kuroo’s lips, picks up his discarded shopping bags, then turns away to all but skip back towards the station.

Kuroo shakes his head. “Get home safe, baby boy!” he calls.

“Fuck you, sugartits!” comes the cheerful reply.

Kuroo watches Bokuto’s ridiculous coat till it disappears. He’s still smiling when he collapses on his couch five minutes later.

**19:49**

**kuroo** : so  
**kuroo** : that happened

 **bo-chan** : YEA IT DID!!!!!!!!  
**bo-chan** : IM FUCKIN PSYCHED

 **kuroo** : same????????????

 **bo-chan** : y the ?

 **kuroo** : cause like  
**kuroo** : to be completely honest i was goin into this planning to be like  
**kuroo** : hey youre cool but lets keep the friend thing going for now  
**kuroo** : but jesus lord

 **bo-chan** : IS THAT GOOD

 **kuroo** : OF COURSE ITS FUCKING GOOD  
**kuroo** : YOURE AMAZING

 **bo-chan** : SCREAMS

 **kuroo** : what the fuck  
**kuroo** : how did you get so  
**kuroo** : ///great///

 **bo-chan** : what can i saaaaaaay?????  
**bo-chan** : u too tho  
**bo-chan** : youre even better in person  
**bo-chan** : i already miss u

 **kuroo** : /ug/

 **bo-chan** : I WANNA KISS UR STUPID FACE

 **kuroo** : stupid gorgeous

 **bo-chan** : truuuuuuuuu

 **kuroo** : ddue  
**kuroo** : dude  
**kuroo** : we need to go that again like immedaitely

**20:27**

**kuroo** : not sure if i should be worried or offended

**21:02**

**bo-chan** : omg im so sorry  
**bo-chan** : oiks called me on the train to complain

**21:20**

**kuroo** : 1) i am now clean and 2) that sounds annoying

 **bo-chan** : 1) id prefer dirty and 2) it really was jresus christ

 **kuroo** : 1) youll probably get dirty one day and 2) what was his problem

 **bo-chan** : 2) i dont even care bc 1) i wann a suck ur dick

 **kuroo** : 1) HOLD UP THERE COWBOY

 **bo-chan** : GIMME THAT DICK

 **kuroo** : DOWN BOY  
**kuroo** : god im laughing

 **bo-chan** : wait y

 **kuroo** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEYa-YUML4k>

**bo-chan** : /W H Y/  
**bo-chan** : Y DO U JUST HAVE THAT LINK SITTING AORUND

 **kuroo** : i didnt have it /sititng around/  
**kuroo** : i just knew it existed

 **bo-chan** : im  
**bo-chan** : i dont know how to deal with this

 **kuroo** : ///give me your butt////

 **bo-chan** : I HONESTLY WILL  
**bo-chan** : PLEASE TKE MY BUTT

 **kuroo** : hey bokuto  
**kuroo** c’mere

 **bo-chan** : yea?

 **kuroo** : ur ass is grass and im gonna mow it

 **bo-chan** : S T O P  
**bo-chan** : dont stop

 **kuroo** : oh my god  
**kuroo** : what were we talking about before this

 **bo-chan** : o yea oikawas problems  
**bo-chan** : boy problems apparently  
**bo-chan** : hes defs gay  
**bo-chan** : or at least bi i guess

 **kuroo** : probs gay

 **bo-chan** : how can u even tell

 **kuroo** : its a feeling bro

 **bo-chan** : alright  
**bo-chan** : what about me then

 **kuroo** : eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
**kuroo** : you gay bro

 **bo-chan** : im p sure thats right honestly  
**bo-chan** : like  
**bo-chan** : girls are pretty but  
**bo-chan** : /boys/

 **kuroo** : i feel  
**kuroo** : i do like girls tho  
**kuroo** : but mostly i like you

 **bo-chan** : AW  
**bo-chan** : STOP ILL FIGHT U  
**bo-chan** : adfvjbgakriovehrfbuoagvedhu;g  
**bo-chan** : alkdfhgaewhdfgyia;uhfgas;biAJWOSHBNRGEOQRIJGIROJKLFJBNGHKHEDOIFH

 **kuroo** : live

 **bo-chan** : i just  
**bo-chan** : cannot believe this  
**bo-chan** : ive never had a bf before and now i have /this one/  
**bo-chan** : /THE BEST ONE/

 **kuroo** : oh hush bro

 **bo-chan** : NO BRO ITS TRU  
**bo-chan** : U MAKE ME SO HAPPY  
**bo-chan** : I DONT EVEN GET IT  
**bo-chan** : I FEEL LIKE IVE KNOWN U LONGER THAN INHAVE  
**bo-chan** : AND I WANNA BE THERE W/ U RIGHT FUCKIN NOW  
**bo-chan** : IM GONNA DIE

 **kuroo** : /please dont/  
**kuroo** : but man  
**kuroo** : same  
**kuroo** : it was weird tho its like  
**kuroo** : my brain just started to like  
**kuroo** : not work  
**kuroo** : maybe it was imitating yours

 **bo-chan** : i  
**bo-chan** : i sense a dis in there

 **kuroo** : /never/

 **bo-chan** : but i have a new rule

 **kuroo** : what bro

 **bo-chan** : no messing with me in public  
**bo-chan** : bc i will just  
**bo-chan** : sotp working and probs get a boner  
**bo-chan** : i literally cannot help it

 **kuroo** : but what if i want you to have a boner in public?

 **bo-chan** : TRUST ME U DO NOT WANT THAT

 **kuroo** : WE WILL HAVE TO AGREE TO DISAGREE

 **bo-chan** : IM GONA PRETEND U AGREE W/ ME

 **kuroo** : /fine/  
**kuroo** : really tho bro don’t worry  
kuroo: im not gonna purposefully make you uncomfortable or anythin  
kuroo: even tho its funny af

 **bo-chan** : YKNO WHAT

 **kuroo:** BRO CHILL ****  
kuroo: but dude  
**kuroo** : hey guess who hasnt actually had sex

 **bo-chan** : oh my god  
**bo-chan** : oh my god  
**bo-chan** : oh my god

 **kuroo** : i broke it

 **bo-chan** : DUDE IM SO  
**bo-chan** : I ADORE YOU

 **kuroo** : ug

 **bo-chan** : no its like  
**bo-chan** : i feel unclean

 **kuroo** : DONT oh my god  
**kuroo** : i have not put my dick in anything living but i am not pure ok  
**kuroo** : virginity is a stupid social construct

 **bo-chan** : o k a y

 **kuroo** : probs kno more than you

 **bo-chan** : is that a challenge

 **kuroo** : absolutely

 **bo-chan** : asldkgjfheuoaswrvhnasdkljfhgvabiaoergWEIOKLVODFG;BJSKN`QWEALRH;G

 **kuroo** : also im gonna take you on the best dates and hold your hand and compliment you

 **bo-chan** : im not gonna survive this either

 **kuroo** : we’re the fluffiest bros ever

 **bo-chan** : u have no idea

 **kuroo** : man

 **bo-chan** : same  
**bo-chan** : I AM SO INTO YOU BRO  
**bo-chan** : I DONT EVEN KNOW HAT TO SAY  
**bo-chan** : what

 **kuroo** : isnt it about your bedtime?

 **bo-chan** : i dont have a fuckin bedtime  
**bo-chan** : its like 9:30  
**bo-chan** : im not tired

 **kuroo** : yes you are

 **bo-chan** : well i /was/  
**bo-chan** : but now i have a problem thanks to your asshole  
**bo-chan** : *YOU ASSHOLE  
**bo-chan** : eh who am i kidding

 **kuroo** : im screaming  
**kuroo** : pls take care of your problem

 **bo-chan** : but im talking to you

 **kuroo** : i’ll still be here???

 **bo-chan** : okay /fine/

 **kuroo** : good boy

**23:39**

**bo-chan** : i feel better

 **kuroo** : jesus chirst  
**kuroo** : what the fuck is your stamina

 **bo-chan** : nah dude  
**bo-chan** : just………i took a long NORMAL shower

 **kuroo** : ALLOW ME TO PUT ON MY SKEPTICALS

 **bo-chan** : IM SRS  
**bo-chan** : LET ME BE SRS FOR ONCE

 **kuroo** : NO ONE IS EVER CONSIDERED SERIOUS WHEN THEY WRITE SERIOUS SRS

 **bo-chan** : I AM  
**bo-chan** : OFENDED

 **kuroo:** offended has two fs

 **bo-chan** : your mom has two fs

 **kuroo** : ok you need tos leep  
**kuroo** : *to sleep  
**kuroo** : youre reverting to middle school

 **bo-chan** : did i ever rly leave tho

 **kuroo** : i  
**kuroo** : good point  
**kuroo** : /but anyway/  
**kuroo** : you need sleep babe  
**kuroo** : and ive got stuff to do

 **bo-chan** : “”””stuff”””  
**bo-chan** : also ug babe kills me  
**bo-chan** : IM TOTES UR BABE

 **kuroo** : jesus youre cute

 **bo-chan** : im sinful

 **kuroo** : i dont doubt it

 **bo-chan** : also im sleepy

 **kuroo** : dont doubt that wither  
**kuroo** : either

 **bo-chan** : okokok i will sleep  
**bo-chan** : u take care of ur problem

 **kuroo** : on it

 **bo-chan** : ……………………………………(((can i see)))

 **kuroo** : (((nope sorry)))

 **bo-chan** : BUT WHY

 **kuroo** : THIS IS A FAMILY FRIENDYL PROGRAM

 **bo-chan** : finnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeee  
**bo-chan** : nightnight kuroooooooooooooooooooooo<3<3<3  
**bo-chan** : ur the best

 **kuroo** : night baby boy  
**kuroo** : kisses

 **bo-chan** : i dont kno if i wanna kiss o rpunch u

 **kuroo** : s l e e p

**Monday, Jan. 11  
8:07**

**kuroo** : mornin sweetcheeks

 **kuroo** : i like that i get to text you first every morning

**11:28**

**bo-chan** : MORNIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG~<3  
**bo-chan** : i kno ur still in class but i slept rly well  
**bo-chan** : and i also like getting morning texts  
**bo-chan** : i wake up to happiness

**12:05**

**kuroo** : we’re disgusting

 **bo-chan** : we love it

 **kuroo** : we do

 **bo-chan** : so i talked to oikawa some more

 **kuroo** : yea?

 **bo-chan** : i need ur help w/ him

 **kuroo** : jesus

 **bo-chan** : hes a mess

 **kuroo** : /sighs/  
**kuroo** : i'll help  
**kuroo** : he honestly seems like an ok guy???

 **bo-chan** : hes a menace

 **kuroo** : well so are you and we see how that turned out

 **bo-chan** : pls dont date oiks  
**bo-chan** : i might actually die

 **kuroo** : never  
**kuroo** : i wouldnt replace my little monster

 **bo-chan** : STOP SAYING ALL THE RIGHT THINGS

 **kuroo** : SHRUGS  
**kuroo** : im that good

 **bo-chan** : u r /s o g o o d/

 **kuroo** : nuh-uh  
**kuroo** : you

 **bo-chan** : YOU

 **kuroo** /you/

 **bo-chan** : ill fuckin fight u

 **kuroo** : i'd win

 **bo-chan** : probably

 **kuroo** : :)))))))))))))))))))))  
**kuroo** : ok babe  
**kuroo** : work things out with oiks  
**kuroo** : gotta do work  
**kuroo** : be home around 6???

 **bo-chan** : too loooooooooong

 **kuroo** : i knooooooooowwwwwwwwwww  
**kuroo** : kisses

 **bo-chan** : that socute  
**bo-chan** : that u say that

 **kuroo** : im  
**kuroo** : well i am cute so

 **bo-chan** : ur so cute

 **kuroo** : DONT START THIS AGAIN

 **bo-chan** : OK GO DO UR WORK  
**bo-chan** : BYEBYE BABE

 **kuroo** : (more kisses)

 **bo-chan** : ((most kisses))

**18:18**

**kuroo** : h ome

 **bo-chan** : thank god im bein pestered to death  
**bo-chan** : hold on

**[You were added to the group ‘y the fuck is this happening’]  
[bo-chan added ‘unknown’]**

**bo-chan** : alright shittykawa  
**bo-chan** : introduce urself

 **unknown** : don’t be mean kou-chan!!!

 **kuroo** : hes such a meanie

 **bo-chan** : NO KURO  
**bo-chan** : UR ON MY SIDE REMEMBER

 **unknown** : he’s on my side kou-chan! that’s why he’s here

 **kuroo** : i am on nobody’s side  
**kuroo** : introduce yourself

 **unknown** : you know who i am!! *pouts*

 **kuroo** : /introduce yourself/

 **unknown** : kou-chaaaaaaaaan you didn’t tell me he was so bossy!!

 **kuroo** : kou-chan likes it

 **unknown** : i can imagine that

 **bo-chan** : i feel personally attacked  
**bo-chan** : kuro call him shittykawa in your phone

 **unknown** : NO DO NOT DO THAT  
**unknown** : stop telling everyone i’m shitty!! ( ≧Д≦)

 **bo-chan** : trash bag king  
**bo-chan** : garbagekawa  
**bo-chan** : trashcan tooru

 **unknown** : i hate yyyyyyooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu~<3<3<3

 **kuroo** : how bout just oikawa

 **bo-chan** : at least oinkawa

 **unknown** : I’M NOT A PIG!!!!!!!!!!!  
**unknown** : something like ‘setter spectacular’

 **bo-chan** : u r a great setter dude

 **unknown** : awwww kou-chaaaaaaaaan~

 **kuroo** : are all you guys’ converstaions like this

 **bo-chan** : p much

 **unknown** : we’re both unburnable trash

 **bo-chan** : HOW COME U’LL ADMIT IT TO HIM AND MNOT ME

 **unknown** : CAUSE I CAN DO WHAT I WANT SMELLY BOY

 **bo-chan** : IT’S A MANLY MUSK

**[‘Unknown’ changed to ‘oikawa’]**

**kuroo** : its just oikawa

 **bo-chan** : laaaaaaaaame  
**bo-chan** : but ur still the best bro

 **kuroo** : aww bro

 **oikawa** : u g do not start you two  
**oikawa** : i do not need your gay asses right now

 **bo-chan** : oinks is having boy trouble  
**bo-chan** : iwa is avoiding him

 **oikawa** : I DON’T KNOW WHY AND I DON’T LIKE IT!!!!!! (;*△*;)

 **bo-chan** : explain the situation oiks

 **oikawa** : well  
**oikawa** : iwa-chan is my bestie basically for like ages  
**oikawa** : and obviously i really like him cause he’s nice and sweet and hot and oh my god muscles  
**oikawa** : but anyway  
**oikawa** : i mentioned all this  
**oikawa** : and he seemed really pleased!!! and i was super happy  
**oikawa** : but then he kind of like……deflated??? i don’t know how to describe it  
**oikawa** : and he just kind of said we should be friends? and is now avoiding me?  
**oikawa** : I KNOW HE LIKES ME GODDAMMIT EVERYONE LIKES ME AND I KNOW IWA-CHAN DOES I KNOW IT

 **bo-chan** : HE MUST  
**bo-chan** : CONSIDERING THE FUCKING NOIESES I HAVE TO DEAL WITH

 **kuroo** : wha

 **bo-chan** : he lives below me

 **kuroo** : THEN WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE

 **oikawa** : BECAUSE KOU-CHAN IS USELESS

 **kuroo** : oh that makes sense

 **bo-chan** : youre mean tetsu-chan

 **kuroo** :/dont/

 **oikawa** : OMG TETSU-CHAN IS SUCH A CUTE NAME!!!!!! o(≧∇≦o)

 **kuroo** : im leaving

 **bo-chan** : KUROO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**bo-chan** : DONT LEAVE ME W/ THIS IDIOT

 **kuroo** : SIGHS  
**kuroo** : ok boys  
**kuroo** : lets get serious for a sec  
**kuroo** : oikawa  
**kuroo** : why do you think iwa likes you  
**kuroo** : also for my own knowledge what is iwa’s actual name

 **oikawa** : iwaizumi  
**oikawa** : and like  
**oikawa** : i don’t /know/ exactly, its just a feeling  
**oikawa** : like the way he looks at me sometimes, i guess  
**oikawa** : he brings me things that i like and he cuddles me, and when i try to get up he holds a little tighter for a second  
**oikawa** : he hits me a lot  
**oikawa** : he always compliments me and then tries to blow it off

 **kuroo** : wait back up  
**kuroo** : he legit hits you??  
**kuroo** : thats a bit of a red flag bud

 **oikawa** : /no/ like  
**oikawa** : not actual bad hitting  
**oikawa** : just like, we knew each other when we were younger and he’d always shoulder me or something when he didn’t know what else to do, like when he was embarrassed or something  
**oikawa** : i picked up on it eventually  
**oikawa** : like when i compliment him he’ll blush and kick me  
**oikawa** : god i love it

 **kuroo** : wow  
**kuroo** : bokuto why

 **bo-chan** : SORRY MAN  
**bo-chan** : I DONT KNO WHAT TO TELL HIM

 **kuroo** : alright  
**kuroo** : my advice is to be a fucking adult and talk to him about it  
**kuroo** : there  
**kuroo** : was i really necessary

 **oikawa** : um yes  
**oikawa** : kou-chan told me to show up outside his apartment with a boombox and some meat

 **kuroo** : wtf dude

 **bo-chan** : hey id be thrilled if someone didthat for me

 **kuroo** :………………noted

 **oikawa** : i mean  
**oikawa** : i guess talking to him makes sense…  
**oikawa** : i can totally do that!  
**oikawa** : (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 **kuroo** : you  
**kuroo** : you didnt even consider that???

 **oikawa** : not reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally? :p  
**oikawa** : what if he doesn’t wanna talk about it!!!  
**oikawa** : i don’t know what to saaaaaay (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु

 **kuroo** : aight where the fuck are you getting all these

 **oikawa** : i have them in my notes noW HELP ME (╬⓪益⓪)

 **kuroo** : jesus  
**kuroo** : look  
**kuroo** : talking is your only option  
**kuroo** : hedoesnt seem the type to open up randomly??? so  
**kuroo** : you gotta do it man

 **oikawa** : UG THIS IS POINTLESS I’M GONNA BE ALONE FOREVER  
**oikawa** : WHEN ARE THE ALIENS GONNA COME FOR ME  
**oikawa** : I’M READY NOW

 **bo-chan** : here we go

 **kuroo** : are you really waiting for aliens

 **oikawa** : of course?  
**oikawa** : do you need the list of evidence?

 **bo-chan** : ///he doesnt need th list///

 **kuroo** : there is no evidence thatll convince me aliens are real

 **oikawa** : um excuse me sweaty :) i know what i’m talking about here okay :) :)

 **kuroo** : bo  
**kuroo** : is this what hes always like  
**kuroo** : he seems like a characature  
**kuroo** : caricature  
**kuroo** : what the fuck thats a weird workd

 **bo-chan** : hes not always like this  
**bo-chan** : it gets worse when he’s upset  
**bo-chan** : hes actually a p decent person when hes not like this

 **oikawa** : kou-chan  
**oikawa** : i’m touched *sarcasm*  
**oikawa** : alright /yes/ i really don’t like this situation  
**oikawa** : i don’t like not knowing what’s going through his head  
**oikawa** : i really really really like him  
**oikawa** : probably love him  
**oikawa** : and i’m scared he’s gonna leave me without telling me why

 **kuroo** : aw man  
**kuroo** : yea that sounds scary  
**kuroo** : but you really need to just talk to him

 **bo-chan** : kuroo ug ur so great

 **oikawa** : GET OUT KOU-CHAN THIS IS ABOUT ME

 **kuroo** : oikawa  
**kuroo** : would you accept anything he has to say

 **oikawa** : absolutely! (•̀o•́)ง

 **kuroo** : even if he doesn’t like you that way?

 **oikawa** : i mean  
**oikawa** : i’d be sad but i’d rather be just his friend than not have him at all  
**oikawa** : though i’ve had my dick in his ass so i’m pretty sure he likes me like that at least a little bit

 **kuroo** : ///too much info man///  
**kuroo** : but anyway  
**kuroo** : thats good  
**kuroo** : just tell him that  
**kuroo** : youll accept him no matter what and just let him talk

 **oikawa** : *sighs*  
**oikawa** : honestly i knew that  
**oikawa** : obviously  
**oikawa** : i’m not stupid

 **bo-chan** : (debatable)

 **oikawa** : /kou-chaaan/

 **bo-chan** : man u kno i kid  
**bo-chan** : ily man

 **oikawa** : i know  
**oikawa** : you’re a good friend kou-chan

 **kuroo** : you really are baby boy<3

 **bo-chan** : I KNEW THT WAS COMING

 **oikawa** : oh~?

 **kuroo** : kou-chan has a praise kink

 **oikawa** : kou-chan!!!!!! you little sub  
**oikawa** : you should’ve told me, you could have joined me and iwa-chan

 **bo-chan** : never in a million years would i join ur kink sessions

 **kuroo** : aw why not?

 **bo-chan** : …………………im gonna die  
**bo-chan** : this convo is over  
**bo-chan** : this gorup is going away  
**bo-chan** : im done

**[bo-chan has left the group]**

**kuroo** : l o l  
**kuroo** : i’m following him  
**kuroo** : good luck oikawa

 **oikawa** : *sighs* thanks  
**oikawa** : and thanks for the help

 **kuroo** : no probs man

**[You left the group]**

**18:59**

**kuroo** : hey you wanna have kink sessions tho?

 **bo-chan** : fuck yes

 **kuroo** : thank god

**19:38**

**bo-chan** : bro  
**bo-chan** : sighs  
**bo-chan** : i think i have smth to tell u

 **kuroo** : oh?

 **bo-chan** : but like  
**bo-chan** : not now  
**bo-chan** : like in person

 **kuroo** : oh

 **bo-chan** : oiks made me thinka bout it

 **kuroo** : oh no

 **bo-chan** : /no/ i mean its not bad  
**bo-chan** : really

 **bo-chan** : i just want it to be out there i guess

 **kuroo** : should i be scared

 **bo-chan** : prolly

 **kuroo** : dude

 **bo-chan** : ///i dunno man///  
**bo-chan** : its about my sick thing  
**bo-chan** : i just wanna talk about it  
**bo-chan** : but i wanna be w/ you when i do

 **kuroo** : okay man  
**kuroo** : i totally get that and im really happy you wanna include me  
**kuroo** : you kno i’d support you no matter what right

 **bo-chan** : /yea we’ll see/

 **kuroo** : dude /no/  
**kuroo** : im entirely serious rn  
**kuroo** : do i need to call you and scream it cause i will

 **bo-chan** : no u dont need to  
**bo-chan** : can we meet next sunday

 **kuroo** : sur eman  
**kuroo** : wanna just come over here?  
**kuroo** : i'll cuddle you after

 **bo-chan** : as FUCKIN GREAT as that sounds  
**bo-chan** : i was thinking maybe akaashi could come?  
**bo-chan** : just to help explain shit i guess

 **kuroo** : 1) dont spell his name right i hate when you do that and 2) ofc man  
**kuroo** : do whatever you need to be comfortable

 **bo-chan** : STOP BEING SO ACCEPTING OF EVEYHTING IM GONNA FIGH T

 **kuroo** : STOP SAYING YOURE GONNA FIGHT ME

 **bo-chan** : I AM  
**bo-chan** : UA ND UR BEAUTIFUL FACE AND PERFECT ASS

 **kuroo** : dont fight me ass  
**kuroo** : my

 **bo-chan** : arrr

 **kuroo** : /stop/  
**kuroo** : anyway  
**kuroo** : still my place tho?  
**kuroo** : would you mind if kenma came?  
**kuroo** : he’s kinda like an old stuffed animal yknow  
**kuroo** : comfortign and shit

 **bo-chan** : yea man totally  
**bo-chan** : phew  
**bo-chan** : ok  
**bo-chan** : itll be fine

 **kuroo** : itll defs be fine  
**kuroo** : no matter what

 **bo-chan** : i really hope you mean that

 **kuroo** : i absolutely do  
**kuroo** : ((STOP SPELLING STUFF RIGHT IM SCARED))

 **bo-chan** : ((SORRY))

 **kuroo** : ((ITS OKAY))  
**kuroo** : ((PLEASE FEEL OKAY))

 **bo-chan** : ((I FEEL OK))

 **kuroo** : ((GOOD))  
**kuroo** : ug  
**kuroo** : i wanna hug you

 **bo-chan** : u kno what you could do instead

 **kuroo** : i’m guessing the touching moment is over

 **bo-chan** : nudes

 **kuroo** : absolutely not

 **bo-chan** : NUDES IN MY TIME OF NEED

 **kuroo** : STOP BEIN A FUCKBOY

 **bo-chan** : BUT I /AM/ A FUCKBOY

 **kuroo** : YOURE REALLY NOT

 **bo-chan** : i kinda am

 **kuroo** : only a tiny bit

 **bo-chan** : /if you insist/

 **kuroo** : [IMG] 1

 **bo-chan** : i  
**bo-chan** : literally cannot believe u rn

 **kuroo** : NOT WEARING ANYTHIGN

 **bo-chan** : IM GONNA FIGHT

 **kuroo** : HEY THAT WAS  GREAT INSIDE JOKE  
**kuroo** : i know oiks now  
**kuroo** : i’ll sick him on you

 **bo-chan** : ///dont u dare///  
**bo-chan** : also like  
**bo-chan** : u bein a cat isnt even rly inside  
**bo-chan** : its kinda a well knoown fact

 **bo-chan** : anyway  
**bo-chan** : cause im not a HUGE DOOF **  
bo-chan** : [IMG] 2

 **kuroo** : jesus god

 **bo-chan** : heheh

 **kuroo** : how are your biceps

 **bo-chan** : bet i could bench u

 **kuroo** : you probs could  
**kuroo** : but dont

 **bo-chan** : im gonna

 **kuroo** : i'll shit on you

 **bo-chan** : can u rly shit on command

 **kuroo** : we’re not talking about my shitting powers

 **bo-chan** : captain shit cat

 **kuroo** : ///what are you even talking aobut///

 **bo-chan** : idkkkkk

 **kuroo** : go to bed

 **bo-chan** : its like 8???????

 **kuroo** : youre tired

 **bo-chan** : im not

 **kuroo** : hey actually  
**kuroo** : you wanna watch a movie?  
**kuroo** : kennycat recommended this one thing

 **bo-chan** : YEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEA

 **kuroo** : l o l youre so cute  
**kuroo** : aight lemme take a shower  
**kuroo** : and then we’ll watch

 **bo-chan** : okkkkkkkkkkkkkkk :))))))))))))))))))))

**20:34**

**kuroo** : [IMG] 3

 **bo-chan** : …………………….fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that guys! as for the pictures...  
> 1\. The fluffiest black cat you've ever seen in a Seductive Cat Pose  
> 2\. Bokuto FLEXING IN THE MIRROR bc let's be honest Bo probably does that 21 out of 24 hours a day  
> 3\. Yet another fluffy black cat picture, this time of said Seductive Cat glancing over his shoulder beckoningly (is that a word? idk)  
> Updates may slow down a bit soon, when classes start. But they'll still keep coming! What will bokuto reveal in this next chapter????????? (wow it's /such/ a mystery)  
> As always, thanks so so much to all the commenters and kudos and everything, and thanks for reading!!
> 
> Edit many months later! I've been going back and editing stuff here that i wasn't pleased with. Therefore, all of chapter 5, which used to be here, is Gone! Yay! I didn't like it, and it's being rewritten as we speak. probably. a lot of the other changes are minor, just kind of bringing stuff back to what I was originally going for with this. ANyway, thanks again for reading!


End file.
